The angel and the alchemist
by moonshadow427
Summary: What happenes when Dark and Daisuke and Krad and satoshi get kidnapped by the homuclius and only the thieves get away! An adventure to find The artist and hunter!
1. Chapter 1

The alchemists and the angels-

AUTHOR'S NOTE- yes I am very aware my title sucks but just deal with it I couldn't think of anything else. I am usually writing as Dark when I use "I" but not always and no I do not find it weird that I am a girl writing form a dude's point of view. This is my first crossover so be nice and **REVIEW! **Also one more thing I know Daisuke can't fight well in the anime or manga but he can in my story, DEAL WITH IT!

_Talking to Daisuke_

**Talking to Dark**

Talking normally

_**Dreaming/ thinking to themselves**_

(Me talking to you)

**"What are these things?"**

Daisuke shouted as I hit the really fat kid with an exploding feather for the tenth time.

_"If I knew I would tell you now don't distract me!"_

I yelled as I dodged yet another attack where that thing tries to eat me, yes eat me.

**"I think we should leave." **

_"I think you're right for once on your life."_

**"Dark!"**

I just laugh as I call Wiz and fly about three miles to an alley where Daisuke takes control of his body.

_"Lets see if we can find a place to stay seeing as how I have no idea where we are."_

**"That's what you get for getting us kidnapped!"**

_"How was I supposed to know they had knock-out gas?"_

_**Daisuke can be so annoying.**_ He just grumbled and walked out of the alley. A quick glance around showed that there was no one around so the tamer walked out of the alley but was run over by a short blond kid.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the kid shouted dusting off his bright red coat.

"BROTHER!"

Daisuke turned and saw a suit of armor running towards them. The short kid looked up at the armor like it was completely normal.

"Ya Al, what is it."

"You really should be nicer when you run people over."

He just grumbled.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward."

Alphonse said as he helped Daisuke up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke Niwa."

The brothers said hello and turned to leave but Daisuke called out to them,

"Um this may sound a little odd, but where are we and is there an Inn near-by?"

The brothers turned towards him and looked at him with shock or at least Edward did.

"You're in Dublith. I don't think there are any Inns near-by but I'm sure you can stay at teacher's house. Follow us."

Daisuke nodded and followed a safe distance behind.

**"Hey Dark? What do you think of these two?"**

_"I think the short blond one is overly- cocky,"_

**"Like you."**

_"Oh shut up Daisuke you're just jealous you're not as cool as me. And I think there is something strange with Alphonse."_

Daisuke nodded and snapped out of his daze. They had arrived at a meat shop with a large man outside sweeping, the two brothers greeted the man as Sid and introduced Daisuke to him,

"Daisuke this is Sid, Sid this is Daisuke."

"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Daisuke said meekly. The large man nodded then Edward spoke up,

"He needs a place to stay, do you think that would be alright. He didn't even know where he was when we ran into him."

_"Literally." _I scoffed.

**"Be quite Dark."**

"I'm sure that would be fine, just ask Izumi. But be careful she's chopping the meat."

Ed shuddered, "Understood."

_"Hey Dai why do you think he looked so scared?"_

**"We'll just have to wait and find out."**

The two brothers led Daisuke into the house.

"Teacher?" Ed called.

"Yes what do you want?"

called a voice from the kitchen. He led him to the kitchen where a woman with black dreadlocks (?) was pulled into a lose ponytail was chopping meat.

"We were wondering if someone we met on the street could stay for the night."

The woman, Izumi looked up from her cutting and saw the young boy standing behind Ed with red spiky hair that defied gravity and matching red eyes stood looking around the kitchen taking in everything.

"I don't see why not. What is your name?"

"I am Daisuke Niwa it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Izumi."

Daisuke said with a bow. Izumi laughed,

"You're very polite Daisuke. You should learn some pointers Ed."

She turned and glared at her student who tried to hide behind Al. I couldn't help but laugh,

_" I like her attitude."_

Daisuke just sighed.

"Well dinner's almost ready Ed, Al set the table."

"Yes ma'am."

They answered in unison and went to the dining room.

"Is there anything I can help with Mrs. Izumi?"

Daisuke asked after the Elrics had left.

"Oh no that's ok. And just call me Izumi."

She gave him a once over and noticed he had no bags.

"Where are your bags Daisuke?"

"Oh um,"

"_Just tell her the truth, I think we can trust her." _

I answered Daisuke's unanswered question.

"I was kidnapped so I don't have any bags."

Daisuke said awkwardly staring at the floor. Izumi stopped her cutting and stared at Daisuke.

"Well then that won't do. I'll try to find you some clothes tomorrow."

Daisuke nodded his thanks and then took out the dish Izumi instructed him to. For a minute they ate in mostly silence except for the sound if Ed wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow and Izumi throwing a fork at him for being impolite. Daisuke didn't even flinch when she threw it. I had been thinking about whom this woman reminds me of then it clicked,

_"Daisuke! I figured out who this lady reminds me of!"_

**" Oh really, who? I've been trying to figure it out too."**

_"It's Emiko! You know nice but a little on the insane side?" _

**"Oh ya, you're right!"**

_"Of course I am."_

**"Be quite Dark."**

I smirked but said no more. Izumi cleared her throat,

"So Daisuke. You said you were kidnapped. By whom exactly."

Ed and Al looked up at the mention of his kidnapping.

"Um I think it was some really fat boy, a tall slender woman with black hair and a boy I think with green spiky hair that made his look a little like a palm tree."

Daisuke listed of is kidnappers. When he looked up everyone at the table had froze even Ed had stopped eating and was staring at him with an open mouth.

_"What's their problem?"_

the identical look of shock on their face was pretty funny though.

**"I have no idea."**

"Um did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Daisuke asked the group of people staring at his like he just grown wings.

"No it's fine were just a little shocked that they would kidnap you."

_"Really? They were shocked? I would've never guessed!"_

I said with fake shock

**"How many times to I have to tell you to be quite before you do?" **

_"Come on Dai, that was a stupid statement, you have to admit."_

My tamer just shrugged.

"Why what's so special about them?"

Ed's guards automatically went up as he looked at Al and Izumi. Al shrugged and Izumi nodded slowly.

"He's trustworthy tell him."

But she still gave him a look that clearly said "keep it on a need to know basis" Ed nodded and told Daisuke about the homunculi and their journey to find the philosopher's stone Daisuke listened quietly as did I but I laughed at some parts that I found to be entertaining. Daisuke nodded slowly as he took it all in.

"That's very interesting. Do you think I may be able to come with you to help on your search? I think it might help me find a friend who was also kidnapped by the homunculi."

_"What? Were going to save that bastard Krad? Why would we want to help him?"_

Daisuke was really pissing me off, why the hell would he want to save my statistic, homicidal blond other half?

**"I don't want to save Krad I want to save Satoshi. Now for the last time BE QUITE!"**

Daisuke yelled at me, _**I really wish I could slap him.**_ I grumbled and settled down to listen. The other people at the table were staring at him with expressions of suspicion, confusion and worry.

"I'm sorry I spaced out. Did you say something?"

Daisuke said with a blush.

"Ya I said that would be fine. Now who's this friend of yours who the homunculi kidnapped?"

Ed said before turning back to his food.

"His name is Satoshi Hikari and he's a good friend of mine from school."

Everyone nodded then finished dinner in silence. I got bored so I started annoying Daisuke with random questions. I'm pretty sure by the end of dinner Daisuke was plotting how to permanently shut me up, which was very amusing. I think the shorter of the two Elrics was starting to get suspicious of us because he kept looking at us. After all the dishes were put away Izumi stood up and turned to her students,

"Outside, now. Its sparing time"

Ed and Al sighed but got up and went outside. Daisuke followed, curious. When he got out Ed and Al fell into a fighting stance while Izumi took out a book. Before she opened it she motioned for the boys to attack her. Ed came first charging forward with his fist raised as he punched Izumi grabbed his arm and threw him into the air and he landed about ten feet away. Then Al charged. The same process repeated itself over and over, the boys would attack they would get thrown they would get up and try to attack again.

_"__This is pathetic. They can't even touch her! They shouldn't charge blindly like that, they need to think!"_

Daisuke nodded and kept studying the boys and Izumi. After about thirty minutes Izumi told them they were pathetic and slapped them on the heads. _**What is so strange about Al besides that he wears armor?**_ When Izumi slapped Al on the head the sound that rang out of it was strangely hollow.

_"DAISUKE! Did you figure it out?"_

Daisuke nodded and stared at Al with his mouth hanging open. Izumi and Ed noticed him staring.

"Why are you staring like that?"

Ed asked as innocently as possible (Which is very difficult for Ed) Daisuke closed his mouth and focused on Ed,

"That's just an empty suit of armor."

Ed nodded,

"How'd you figure it out?"

"When Izumi smacked him on the head it sounded hollow."

They all nodded but it looked like they didn't want to explain why he was hollow so Daisuke decided to change the subject,

"I was curious have either of you ever landed a hit on Izumi?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Well you've had your break now lets get back to it. Daisuke would you like to join in?"

Izumi asked and Dai could just tell she was just looking for someone else to beat up. Daisuke nodded and took a fighting stance next to Ed.

"How good are you at fighting?"

Daisuke shrugged at Ed,

"Well were about to find out."

Ed said just as Izumi shouted

"BEGIN!"

Ed charged just like last time and got thrown, just like last time. When Al charged Dai noticed that she seemed to favor her left side for throwing. Just as Al got thrown Daisuke approached slower and Izumi watched his every move. He ran forward and allowed himself to be thrown but while in the air Daisuke twisted, landed on his feet and shot forward catching Izumi by surprise as his foot hooked around her right leg causing her to lose her balance and fall over. Daisuke walked over and helped up the fallen woman. When she got up it seemed she immediately started coughing up blood.

"AH! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

Izumi just leaned against the wall for support then when she regained her breath she stood up and smiled,

"It's Ok it happens a lot. I just over did myself. By the way great job."

Daisuke then took his eyes from Izumi to Ed and Al who were both staring at him in complete shock. Daisuke blushed and followed Izumi into the house. She led him into a small room and said,

"You can sleep here tonight."

She was about to leave when she turned back towards Daisuke,

"What you did out there was amazing. But if we do spare again don't expect to get so lucky, I'm just used to my idiot students who stay down for a little before attacking again."

She smiled.

" Of course. Good Night."

Izumi left the room.

_"Well that was an interesting day."_

I smirked, enjoying this. Daisuke nodded and curled into bed. Falling asleep quickly. I followed suit.

Daisuke woke up when he heard others getting up. He walked downstairs and was welcomed by smells of tea and breakfast.

"Oh your up Daisuke, that's good. Could you go get Ed and Al? They're in the room across from you."

Izumi asked, not looking up from her cooking.

"Sure thing."

Daisuke turned and went back upstairs. He poked his head in the door and saw Al reading a book and Ed still sleeping.

"Izumi says you both need to come downstairs."

Al looked up from his book and went to wake up his brother. Daisuke just noticed that Ed's right arm and left leg were metal.

**"Dark!"**

Daisuke's annoying voice woke me up.

_"What the hell is so important you had to wake me?"_

I growled but Dai had gotten used to my grumpiness by now and ignored it,

**"Look at Ed's arm and leg! They're metal."**

_"Oh so they are. I still don't see why you had to wake me for that."_

Dai just rolled his eyes and I fell back asleep. Ed was just as grumpy as Dark in the morning and he grumbled about now getting enough sleep as he got up. Daisuke focused back on the world in front of him to see Ed looking at him funny like he was waiting for a question to be answered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You space out a lot you know that?"

Daisuke nodded with a blush,

"I was actually asking about why you spaced out last night and now apparently."

" Oh um, I just-"

Daisuke was saved by Izumi yelling at everyone to get downstairs. Daisuke sighed with relief and ran downstairs. Ed and Al followed slower,

"He's defiantly hiding something but the question is what?"

Ed asked his brother who just nodded. When they made it downstairs they were greeted by flying knives, which were dodged with screams.

"Didn't I tell you to get down here fast? What took you two so long?"

Izumi stood near the doorway, another knife in her hand,

"We were just talking so we walked a little slower, sorry Teacher."

Ed said still a little shaken from the knife that missed him by an inch.

"You should be, sit and eat. The food is already slightly cold."

Daisuke was eating and watching with eyes that took in everything. Ed looked at him but sat down and piled his plate high and started eating. After a minute Izumi spoke up,

"So where are you heading off to next."

Ed stopped eating long enough to answer,

"Were going to Central. I need to report to Mustang and look though the new shipment of books they got."

Izumi nodded but she had frowned at the mention of Mustang.

"We'll be leaving this afternoon to catch the 2 o'clock train."

Again Izumi nodded.

"Daisuke will be coming too correct?"

Ed nodded.

"Good."

That was the last of the conversation for the breakfast. I woke and started annoying Daisuke again.

_"I wonder where Wiz is."_

**"Me too, you'd better call him before he goes hungry."**

_"I'll call him when we're alone."_

Daisuke agreed and went back to eating. Daisuke helped with clean up then went out with Ed and Al for training. He hadn't planned to work but Izumi suggested it so he had to.

_"Hey Dai, how about I take over but stay looking like you, I'm bored."_

** "Fine but don't do anything stupid."**

_"I would never!"_

I smiled as I got to take control carefully still looking like Daisuke.

"Ok go start off with a jog around the city."

Ed and Al started right away and I followed close behind, _**Thankfully I like running and won't fall over from exhaustion like Daisuke would. **_As the house came within a mile, or that's what Ed said, Al and Ed started sprinting towards the end and I followed, matching their speed perfectly until I saw the house and got bored with their pace. I sped forward until I was going my full speed and got there a minute or two before the brothers did.

_"That was fun. Dai your turn."_

I released my control on Daisuke's body and sat back to watch. Ed came up and looked at Daisuke with a shocked face that has gone from funny to annoying, seeing how much he uses it. He was about to say something but was lifted in the air and thrown along with Daisuke and Al. Daisuke was the only one to land on his feet. It continued like that for a while until the clock ran 1:30.

"Oh time for you three to get ready."

She stood up and walked away from the three boys scattered around the yard and the only one who looked slightly ok was Daisuke and he was banged up. I just couldn't stop laughing.

_"Dai she makes your Mom's traps look simple!"_

"Shut up Dark."

_**Crap.**_ Daisuke was so worn out he said the last line out loud. Ed and Al looked at him strangely then Ed's face become victorious and vicious,

"Who were you talking to Daisuke, who's Dark? Is he why you keep spacing out?"

Then he clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground blue lightning appeared around where him hands were and then two giant hands make of stone flew out of nowhere at Daisuke. He yelped and jumped, narrowly avoiding the stone hands, "What was that for?" Daisuke yelled Ed just clapped his hands again and hit the side of the house making vines spring from the house and try to wrap around Daisuke's ankles but he was used to this thanks to his mother.

_"Daisuke change into me fast! I'll call Wiz and we can at least avoid him until we can explain!"_

Daisuke was to busy avoiding the vines so he just nodded. Daisuke tried his best to picture Risa in his mind so the transformation could take place.

"WIZ!"

The familiar answered his call in seconds and Dark flew up out of the smoke.

"Hey Edward! What the heck are you doing? If you wanted to ask us something you could've just, you know ASK!"

This kid was really pissing me off. (By the way I don't hate Ed but I think Dark would.) Ed was dumbfounded as he stared at the dark angel. Dark flew towards them and landed, ready to jump, about twenty feet away from the short teen.

"Really we were starting to trust you so we would of told you! _**Maybe**_"

I pretty much yelled, trying to talk some sense into the boy's thick skull. Ed had starting ignoring me, _me_, the great Phantom Thief Dark, and was looking around for someone,

"Um, excuse me, impolite small child? I was talking to you!"

something about what I said apparently really ticked him off because he froze and turned to me with a demonic killer glare that almost bested Krad's, almost. He then just leaped at me screaming,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?"

I just took the air making him run into a wall. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Brother!"

Al came running over to see if he was ok. Ed had slightly recovered so he just went back to searching for someone,

"YO, Edward Elric! Who are you looking for?"

This kid was as annoying as Daisuke, and that's saying something.

**"HEY!"**

Daisuke yelled, offended. I just smirked. Ed drew his eyes from the rooftops to glare at me; I resisted the urge to stick my tongue at him like a child (You know Dark would do that.)

"I'm looking for Daisuke, the coward ran off right when you appeared."

_**Wow, as annoying as Daisuke and as stupid as Risa. This is one sad little boy.**_ I just stared at him for a good long time before falling from the sky, laughing. _**It's a good thing I wasn't very high up. **_

"You are the dumbest boy, _ever_! And I've been around for a good four hundred years!"

Ed just looked/glared at me in confusion/anger.

"Dai is right here!"

Ed looked around,

"You must be blind you freak because he isn't here."

I glared at that "freak" comment but I now know what annoys him so I can get him back whenever I want.

"Of course you can't see him I'm here."

Ed just looked at me with confusion. _**For god's sake its like I'm talking to a two year old. **_

"Ok. I'll spell it out for you."

I bent down so I could look him in the face I was at least two heads taller than him.

"Daisuke and I share the same body. When I'm in control I look like this. When Daisuke is in control he looks like what you saw, average height with red eyes and spiky hair that defies gravity. Do…you…understand…now?"

I pronounced out everything slowly so he could, hopefully, understand. Ed was still staring at me blankly. I face palmed.

"Fine I'll just show you then._ Daisuke please make these imbeciles understand what is going on. They are really annoying me."_

**"Fine, but if you got me in trouble I'm turning back into you so **_**you**_** can take the punishment."**

With that Daisuke took back control and stood there, very awkward as Ed and Al stared at him. Daisuke was saved from a million questions by a flying ham I think that hit Ed square on the back of the head, almost knocking him out.

"YOU STUPID BOY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE! FIX IT RIGHT NOW!"

Izumi screamed at Ed who sat up, rubbing his head and grumbling. Then walked over to the house to fix it.

"All done, now."

He turned back to Daisuke but was this time hit by a suitcase. Izumi stood and calmly said,

"You do realize you have five minutes before your train leaves, right."

The three boys looked a the clock at the exact same time Ed and Al with extreme shock and Daisuke with mild shock seeing he put up with this almost everyday. They all quickly thanked Izumi and ran to the station, making it just in time. _**Next Stop, Central.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The alchemists and the angel 2-

**A/N- Thank you so much to Starisia the Shadow Dragon for reviewing my first chapter! I'll try to keep up as best as I can but I apparently have people wanting me to write my three other stories to so DON'T KILL ME IF I TAKE A WHILE UPDATING! But here's chapter 2- REVIEW IT!**

_Talking to Dark_

**Talking to Daisuke**

Talking normally

_**Dreaming/ thinking to themselves **_

(Me talking to you)

When we got on train the brothers decided not to talk to us or, Daisuke I guess is more accurate but we did catch Ed looking at us strangely a lot. 

**" Hey Dai, I have the strange sense that the short Elric doesn't trust us anymore."**

I said in a sing-songy voice, pointing out the obvious but Dai took it seriously. He nodded,

_"Ya, he has been giving us strange looks lately."_

This boy could be so stupid so I sent him a very strong feeling of "DUH" and sighed.

_"Hey Dai, your tired aren't you?"_

I felt him nod,

_"Go to sleep and let me stay in your form but listen in on whatever the Elrics will say when your 'asleep'"_

I chuckled evilly and Dai mentally nodded, a little reluctantly then let my consciousness flood through his body. To keep up our little act I pretended to sleep, leveling out my breathing and propping myself up against the window. After about ten minutes the Elrics truly believed I was asleep so they started talking.

"I don't trust this, these, guys Al."

Ed almost snarled and I had to force myself to no laugh, it was hard.

"I don't know brother, they do need our help. If we want to help save their friend from the homunculus."

Ed just grumbled.

"I say we ditch 'em. If they were able to escape the homunculus they should have no problem breaking out some guy."

Ed said completely ignoring what his brother had just said. Al sighed but agreed with his older brother.

"How are we going to I think that Dark character is smart enough to see through a simple plan."

I almost smiled triumphantly but I couldn't so I just did a mental cheer _**HE HAS REALIZED MY AWESOMENESS! **_"

I'm not so sure about that."

I froze in the middle of my mental cheering,

"I think we can just say we need to go somewhere and come back to the train if we get off at Rush valley."

This child was going to _die!_ He was reaching up on my hatred list around where Krad was. Thinking I'd be dumb enough to fall for something like that! Maybe Daisuke, BUT NOT ME! I heard Al nod. The brothers starting talking about random things that I don't care about so I returned control to a sleeping Daisuke and started plotting. After about five seconds I had come up with a simple yet easily annoying to anyone but Dai and I.

_"Hey Dai. The Elrics are going to ditch us when we stop at, Rush Valley I think they said."_

I said with complete indifference.

"WHAT?"

Dai screamed. Ed also screamed in shock as he jumped and fell off the bench. Al jumped too and landed on the small blonde. I was rolling on the floor of my "room" in Daisuke's head laughing until I couldn't breath.

"What the heck Daisuke! You scared the crap outta me!"

Ed yelled after Al got off him. Daisuke blushed,

" S-sorry, Dark just said something that shocked me. I apologize for scaring you."

_"You're to polite Dai!"_

I was whining, I could've got a good fight out of that, but NO! Dai has to be to nice. I growled.

**"What do you mean they're going to ditch us?"**

Dai said remembering not to yell it out loud this time.

_"They don't trust us, they're going to do the old 'say they need to go somewhere and leave' trick. I find it insulting that they think we would fall for that."_

I crossed my mental arms, I guess you would call it, and pouted. YES I AM A FAMOUS PHANTOM THIEF AND I POUT, DEAL WITH IT!

**"In their defense, they don't exactly know we're thieves. So what are we going to do?"**

I grinned evilly,

_"We're going to play along."_

Those five simple words sent Dai into a state of shock.

**"We're not going to do anything? Who are you and where's Dark?"**

That made me laugh and mentally smirk.

**"Never mind, you're Dark, but are you feeling alright?"**

_"I'm feeling just peachy Dai! But you didn't let me finish. I was going to say, we're going to play along then when they leave we're going to take to the skies and beat them to the train station so when they show up we'll be there ready to laugh in their faces!"_

My tamer went into shock again and was about to say something when Ed told him that we needed to stop here to visit a friend

_"Right. That's just their excuse."_

I scoffed. Daisuke ignored me. We walked to a small shop that said 'automail' and went inside. A young blond girl was ringing someone up after some kind of transaction when she spotted Ed. She looked suspicious at first but he shook his head and waved,

"I didn't break them we were just passing through and decided to visit."

When he said that her face lit up and came over. She spotted Dai and stopped,

"Oh, Hello I'm Wenry Rockbell. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She said with a bow. Daisuke returned the bow,

"Hello Wenry, I am Daisuke Niwa. I'm traveling with Ed and Al to rescue my friend."

As soon as Dai said that I noticed Ed flinched, she must be his weakness. If he told her she would be ditching us she would try to stop him. Good to know. I smirked evilly. Daisuke sighed; I must be giving off a strong feeling of evil.

**"You know I'm starting to think this is what Satoshi feels when Krad is active, pure evil."**

I gasped,

_"You dare compare me with that homicidal freak? I'm far more amazing than he is! He is simply a cheap knock off of me!"_

**"Right…"**

_"Oh shut up Daisuke."_

I growled and Dai laughed, mentally of course. We both focused on the world around us and were shocked to see bright blue eyes staring at us. Daisuke jumped back and shock and I got the creepiest feeling like she could see me. She couldn't of course but still, I shuttered.

"Are you alright Daisuke you've been staring into space with a glazed look on your face."

Wenry looked worried and I noticed Ed was glaring at us.

"O-oh. I'm sorry I tend to do that a lot."

Dai stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Why's that?"

Wenry's question made us freeze and I even noticed Edward stiffen, I guess he had planned on keeping it a secret from her.

"Um…** Dark? Should we trust her?**"

_"Well everyone seems to know in this little family so why not. They're not cops and were not here to steal anyway so sure tell her."_

Daisuke nodded and Wenry looked at him with an annoyed expression,

"There you did it again! What is with you? It looks like you're talking to someone."

_"Wow she's good."_

Dai sent me the feeling of agreement.

"Well I actually am talking to someone else."

Wenry looked at him in confusion.

"Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

She nodded the curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Well where I'm from there is a family of artists so good that their works had life. And one of those works was the "Black wings". That work was supposed to be a living work of art and it was just about to be given life when the ceremony was broken by a family thieves who had been stealing all the works, and had come to take the black wings. When the thieves interrupted the ceremony the work was broken and the soul of the work was broken into two different pieces. They were both angels one was the light side the other the dark. These angels had no true bodies so they came to live in the bodies of a member of the artists and of the thieves. So now when a boy of the family turns fourteen the angel who lives within their genes awakens. I am part of the family of thieves so I have the spirit of the dark half of the "Black Wings" living inside me, Phantom Thief Dark. He still steals the artist family, the Hikari family's works and the light half Krad tries to stop, and ultimately kill Dark. So when I zone out like that I'm talking to Dark."

Wenry was looking shocked and so was Ed, we hadn't really told him the full story. Wenry was the first to speak,

"So you have the dark side of the work inside you? That must be awful! Having an evil being inside you!"

Daisuke was at a loss for words, and for once, so was I.

_"Evil being? Daisuke let me talk some sense into this girl! PLEASE!"_

Daisuke sighed,

"Would you mind talking to Dark?"

he asked politely even though I was pushing against his mind and trying to force the transformation without hurting Dai too much. Wenry nodded and Daisuke allowed the transformation.

"First I would like to say it is a pleasure to meet you when I'm not being attacked."

I looked pointedly at Ed who avoided my gaze.

"ED! You were attacking him? WHY?"

Wenry yelled and took out a wrench from nowhere. Ed eyed the wrench with a worried look,

"I didn't know if I could trust him so I tried to capture him."

"And did you?"

Ed looked rejected,

"No."

he mumbled and I smirked then she turned back to me,

"I would also like to state I am NOT an evil being. I am much calmer and less psychopathical than my other half, Krad. So please don't in anyway compare me to that homicidal freak. Thanks."

I was trying really hard to keep a hold on my anger and it worked a little but I'm sure I looked freaky. Wenry looked at me with wide eyes but then her curiosity took control of her.

"You heard me call you an evil being, sorry about that, so that means you can hear even when you're not in control?"

I nodded

"I can also see through Dai's eyes and he can see through mine. We can also astral project ourselves like so,"

I gestured to where Daisuke had appeared urged on by my hints. He waved at Wenry and she waved back. Then Dai disappeared back into his corner of my mind.

"So how does that work? Do you just take over or does Daisuke give you the body?"

Wenry was bouncing with curiosity. I sighed _**Great it's like another Risa except smarter. **_

"I do not force the change I can pressure Dai into it but if I forced it like Krad does it would cause extreme pain to my tamer, for me when my tamer had strong feelings of love I take over so usually Dai has a picture but he lost it so he just has to think of the one he loves."

Wenry looked happy with my answer but then I saw another question burst into her mind,

"Why did you call Daisuke your tamer."

"Well it's because Krad and I are free spirits so Dai and Krad's tamer, Satoshi, need to learn to, I guess control us and our quirky ways or in Krad's case homicidal ways."

I smirked (I really have no idea why they are called tames so I made this up DON'T KILL ME IF THERE IS A LEGIT REASON!) Daisuke appeared in projection mode and spoke up,

"Believe me it's not as easy as it sounds and Dark is easier to control than Krad but not by much. They are two of the same so they have some similarities."

I turned on my tamer glaring murderously,

"How many times have I told you that we are NOTHING alike?"

Daisuke ignored me,

"They are alike in ways I shall now list: one, they are angels, two: they are from the black wings, three: They hate each other, four: they would both love to see the other dead, five: they are both very cunning, six: they-"

"HOW LONG IS THIS FREAKING LIST!"

Now everyone was ignoring me and enjoying the list, Daisuke cleared his throat,

"Six: they both anger easily, seven: they both wear stupid clothes even if Dark's are forced on him by my mother, eight: they are both very manipulative, nine: They were both easily captured by freaks which I must say is a shock for Dark after avoiding the police for so long and finally, ten: They both hate being compared to each other! Oh and right now they both hate me with a passion. Krad because he's Krad and Dark because of what I just said."

He smiled and disappeared leaving behind two smiling teens, one suit of armor that I think would be smiling if he could and a very pissed off me. 

_"Daisuke you are going to die. What was that for?" _

**"I don't know. Just felt like it." **

I growled. Then had Daisuke take over so I could plot my revenge.

**A/N: I don't really know what all that was I was just having fun and this was the result. I promise the plot will start up next time. I also apologize to all the DN Angel fans that had to sit through the "Black Wings" explanation again. Anyway on a mor important note, REVIEW! **


	3. author's note

A/N-

**Look I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter but I have a serious case of Writer's block and I have NO FREAKING CLUE WHAT DARK'S REVENGE SHOULD BE! So if you could please review and tell me if you have any ideas I would be very happy. I feel really pathetic writing this but I NEED HELP! I apologize for updating all my other stories but this one but I'm stuck.**

**HELP ME! **

**Thank you very much a very sad,**

**Moonshadow427 **


	4. Chapter 3

The Angel and The Alchemist-

Chapter 3-

A/N- YO! I'm actually going to write the chapter now! I am so sorry I had to write that author note but I really was out of ideas. I am so thankful to Starisia the Shadow Demon for giving me an idea! I may not have used it exactly but I gave me an idea, THANK YOU! Now enough of my random blah blah blah, I do not own FMA or DN Angel I just love them both.

That night while everyone was asleep I quietly took control of Dai's body and snuck through the little house that we were staying in until I came to where Ed and Al were staying. I had figured out that Al never slept so I would have to unfortunately tell him what I was planning so he would let me enjoy Daisuke running away from a very pissed off small blond boy.

"Alphonse!" I hissed trying to catch his attention. He looked up and saw me or I guess he saw Daisuke and walked over.

"What is it Daisuke?" I smirked

"Actually it's Dark. I need to get back at Dai and I need you to not do anything and just let me scare your brother so I can watch Dai run away from him." I smiled and my eyes flashed. Al looked as suspicious as a suit of armor could,

"And what are you going to do?" I shrugged,

"I don't want to do much so I am just going to sit in Daisuke's form and stare at him then when I see him wake up I'm going to give Daisuke his body back and enjoy the show." I chuckled.

Al looked at me and nodded slowly then stood up walking away,

"I don't want to get caught up in this so I'm just going to keep Wenry company, she's pulling an all-nighter tonight."

I smiled as I watched his retreating form then snuck into Ed's room. I sat where Al usually did which is the bed forced in the room, right next to Ed. I smirked and settled down to wait. After about two hours of complete boredom Ed started to wake up,

"_**Now for the fun to begin."**_

I let Dai take his body back and he did something I didn't expect, he fell over; on Ed. Ed jerked awake and so did Dai. Ed yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Before leaping up and attacking. Daisuke screamed and ran out the room dodging spikes shooting from the walls, moving floors, dropping floors and anything else Ed could think to throw at him. I was just laughing and laughing, I enjoy watching Dai have to go through things like this.

"**DARK! Are you trying to get me killed?" **Dai screamed at me when he registered my laughing.

"_That's what you get! Oh by the way you may want to pay attention."_ I laughed as a wall rose up in front of us.

Dai yelped and turned around almost running into Ed, actually he did. The two boys fell in a pile. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"What the hell were you doing? Were you going to try and kill me? I knew you were a spy for the homunculus!" Dai stood up and shook his head, his face bright with a blush,

"No it was nothing like that! I don't even know how I got there! Though I think I know someone who does." Ed's eyes narrowed and was about to say something when a wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the head. Dai dodged it and stood up to see Wenry glaring down the hall at the two boys,

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING? Ed you better fix all this right now! And Daisuke, why is he attacking you?" Dai swallowed,

"Well I think Dark decided to get back at me for the list and used Ed to do so."

I knew that was a bad thing to say as soon as it left my tamer's mouth. Ed had gotten up and now glared at Daisuke but I knew the glare was aimed more at me.

"**Hey Dai, we're even now right? So you wont purposely let Ed kill me right?" **Daisuke sighed,

"_Yes I won't purposely let Ed kill you, but accidentally is a different story."_ My tamer smiled and I really wanted to hit him.

Ed clapped his hands again and held them to the wall and we watched in amazement as everything fell back into place as if nothing had happened. I guess we weren't paying much attention when he had to fix Izumi's house.

"Hey Ed, how do you do that, it's not magic like Dark or Krad use so what is it?" Dai asked and I listened too, forgetting the fight that went on two minutes ago.

"Oh, it's alchemy. Al, Izumi, a lot of other people and I can use it. Usually we use circles to focus our energy but Izumi and I are, um… advanced enough to not need one. We just need to clap our hands and then our body becomes the circle." Daisuke nodded in understanding, then Al spoke up,

"You said Dark and Krad use magic what's that?" Daisuke didn't really know and I didn't trust Ed's anger issues enough to change forms so I projected myself,

"We focus our energy in different ways for different uses attack, defense, sealing artworks, opening artworks that kind of stuff." I waved my hand dismissively and retreated back to Dai's mind deciding to take a nap.

~X~

(Daisuke's POV)

After Ed got over the events this morning he started packing his things.

"Well it was nice to see you Wenry but we need to get to Central, Mustang is waiting for me." His eyes narrowed at the mention of that Mustang guy.

"Who's Mustang?" I asked frightening both of them, seeing they had no idea I was there.

"Mustang is a Colonel of the military and is also a state alchemist like me." I looked at his curiously, he sighed,

"You're really not from around here are you? A state alchemist is an alchemist who is part of the military; they're also called the dogs of the military. We are pretty much human weapons. Mustang is called the Flame Alchemist and I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I nodded and was happy that Dark had fallen asleep, now I could get some peace and quiet. While Ed was talking to Al and Wenry and packing I went to look around the shop downstairs. I walked around for a while until I came to a big workroom full of random metal pieces and metal limbs like Ed's. Curiously I took a closer look. I was so interested that when Wenry spoke I jumped and hit my head,

"I'm sorry did I scare you? Oh of course I did, why else would you jump? Anyway do you like what you see here?" her eyes shone. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly,

"I don't really know what it is…" I looked away.

"Then I'll tell you! This is automail, it's used to replace limbs that people have lost in accidents or fights." I was intrigued,

"And you can actually move like it was real?" She nodded enthusiastically,

"I'll show you it in action. ED! GET OVER HERE!" she yelled and Ed came in grumbling,

"What is it, we need to go." I think he saw the shine in her eyes and he backed away,

"I don't have time for this Wenry."

"Sure ya do! Come here I want to tell Daisuke more about your automail."

He sighed and shot me a glare. For the next ten minutes Wenry jabbered on and on and Ed was really getting annoyed after the tenth minute he stood up,

"We need to go now! Our train leaves soon." Wenry pouted but nodded.

"Well stop by again sometime. It was nice meeting you Daisuke and Dark if he's listening."

"It's nice meeting you too, Dark is asleep right now so he can't say good-bye but I'll tell him you said so." I smiled and followed Ed and Al to the train station.

We arrived in central two hours later and Dark still hadn't woken up. He's probably tired from staying up all night planning is revenge. Ed led us to a large building. When we got to the steps Al sat down to wait for Ed to come out and I almost followed but Ed shook his head,

"No I think Mustang may want to meet you and Dark." I shrugged and followed.

"I think you may be able to help us in our fight against the Homunculus and it could also help you find your friend. So do you mind if I tell Mustang about Dark?"

I could tell by the look in his eyes he would tell him anyway but I nodded anyway. The alchemist nodded and led me down a long hallway to a door at the end. He knocked,

"Come in Fullmetal."

A voice called, Ed sighed and led me into the room. It was medium sized and circular. A desk sat towards the back of the room away from the windows. A woman stood by the desk with a handful of papers and was handing them to the man I guess is Colonel Mustang.

"Hello Fullmetal, and who are you?" he looked at me.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa." I bowed

"Hello Daisuke and why did you bring him here Fullmetal?"

"I think he can help us with the fight against the homunculus." Mustang sat up straight and looked at me closer,

"He looks average, why does he even know about them?" I looked at me with speculation and I shifted from foot to foot avoiding his gaze. Ed laughed,

"These boys are anything from average. And they were kidnapped by them so I think they may have something the homunculus want, I just don't know what it is yet." Mustang and the woman looked at Ed curiously,

"Why did you say 'boys' and use plural? There is only one boy standing there." Ed smiled evilly, happy to know something he didn't.

"Daisuke is Dark awake? If he's not could you wake him up?" Now the Colonel was just staring at Ed like he was insane.

I shook my head then turned inward. I found Dark's sleeping presence quickly and I tried to wake him up,

"_DARK! Wake up! Ed wants Colonel Mustang to talk to you!" _ I succeeded in waking him up but now the hard part was getting him to actually do anything.

"Can't this wait? I'm tired and I don't care who Ed wants me to talk to I don't trust him enough to come out!"

"_If I make him promise to not attack you will you show yourself?" _I felt him nod and turned to Ed,

"He wants me to make you promise not to attack him." Ed nodded

"Fine I wont." I could tell that it was a forced promise,

"_There are you happy now?" _Dark nodded and then agreed to talk to Mustang,

"_You are so pathetic." _I sighed as Dark took control,

~~Dark's POV~~

"Oh shut up Daisuke." I muttered as I took control.

I stretched and looked up I was net by the curious faces of two military officers. I tensed, getting ready to run,

"**DAISUKE! Why are you making me talk to someone who could arrest me?"**

Daisuke didn't respond. I did not like this situation, I am a wanted criminal, and these people are part of the law. WE DO NOT MIX!

"So who are you, what just happened between you and Daisuke?" the man, Mustang, asked.

"We switched places. Daisuke has his own soul and me living inside him, I have no true body so I have to share." I smirked, trying to act like I wasn't extremely tense. A phone rang and the woman picked it up,

"Sir it's the Fuehrer he wants to speak to you about our guest." She gestured to me and I automatically looked for any cameras in the room, there were none, so how did he know about me?

"Thank you LT. Hawkeye." He put the phone to his ear and he got more and more tense as the conversation went on.

"Of course sir. I shall escort him down myself. And Fullmetal? Okay, him too. Yes sir." He hung up and looked at me.

"Fuehrer Bradley has requested your presence and Fullmetal and I shall come with you. As fair warning he is like the ones who kidnapped you."

He stood up and my eyes narrowed. I glanced over at Ed and he looked suspicious. The colonel gestured for us to follow and we did. Mustang led us through hallway after hallway and up stairs and down stairs. We finally arrived at a large ornate door. He reached out to knock but a voice called out,

"Come in." Mustang opened the doors and walked in followed by Ed, I went in last and what I saw made me freeze.

"Ah hello my friend. It has been too long don't you think?"

"Not long enough." I growled at Krad who just smiled sadistically.

A/N- YAY! Finally done! And Krad's back! ( does happy dance) I have become a Krad fan and I don't know why! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter that took me way to long to put up and **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

The angel and the alchemist-

Chapter 4-

HEY ALL! I'm finally going to start updating this one regularly cuz this story is lacking chapter wise! Seriously chapter four and my other dn angel story is at 20! Anyway, THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! I own neither DN Angel nor FMA though I wish I did!

I glared at Krad and he returned said glare. Ed and Mustang watched the exchange with raised eyebrows. An older man cleared his throat,

"You must be Daisuke Niwa, pleasure to meet you I am Fuhrer Bradley." He said with a genuine smile. I never took my eyes off Krad,

"Actually I'm Dark Mousy and I want to know what _he_ is doing here." I snarled finally looking away from my other half.

"He is here because I want you two to do something for me." Krad and I stared at the man like he was insane, which he was.

"WHAT? You expect me to work with a homicidal blond idiot?"

"You expect me to work with this bastard thief?" we yelled at the same time then turned to glare at each other. Ed looked at me with curiosity when Krad said thief but I ignored him.

"Yes, I do. Now I'm guessing you already know what I am and who I work for correct?" I nodded.

"Well I am looking for a item that may help in my business. It's called the Siren's Call and I believe it could be useful to bring in more people to our circle." I nodded,

"Okay I steal something, not new. Why does Krad have to come?" I threw another glare at the blond.

"He needs to come so he could hold of the military long enough to get it." I gave him a look,

"Aren't you the head of the military? Can't you just tell them to back off? Besides I'm not stupid enough to trust him with watching my back!" Krad opened him mouth,

"Don't say a single word you bastard." I growled.

Krad's golden cat eyes narrowed. He stood up and stalked towards me. In an instant I had fell into a fighting stance and attacked Krad. He was just as fast. Within seconds we were spreading our wings and we were about to take our fight to the open sky when a single barked order stopped,

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Krad and I tensed at the order that is the only thing I will admit is a similarity between us; we hate being ordered around. We turned to the Fuhrer and glared at him.

"You two will work together and that is final."

"What is in it for us?" Krad asked his eyes still narrowed.

"I will give you your own bodies."

Daisuke suddenly started paying attention, Krad and I stared at him in wonder and Ed and Mustang tensed. Krad and I exchanged a glace and nodded.

"Fine, I'll work with him but I want to know, how do you plan on giving us our own bodies?" he smiled and pulled out a small red stone.

"With a more powerful one of these, which you and Krad shall help me create."

"Hey hey, I just agreed to steal a sculpture not help you make some stone." I eyed the stone curiously.

"By stealing the sculpture you help me make the stone." I shrugged,

" Fine, but on one condition." Bradley nodded,

"I want to have shorty here keep an eye on Krad so he doesn't decide to kill me while my back is turned." I stuck my thumb over my shoulder at Ed he bristled,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE STEPPED ON BY AN ANT?" Ed screamed I turned on him,

"Oh shut up! We don't have time for your height issues! Just face it kid, I am taller than you, so is everyone else in this room GET OVER IT!"

Ed was shocked at my outburst as was everyone else but Krad who just smirked. Bradley was the first to recover,

"Well everyone pack your things you are all taking a vacation to Drachma! Mustang you may take one subordinate with you and I will be sending one of our men along with you as well I shall try and make sure he doesn't kill you." I stared at him,

_**This man is insane!**_

Colonel spoke up finally,

"Um sir? Why am I going, I have work here to do." Bradley waved his hand dismissively,

"You need a vacation and I need you to keep an eye on these kids." All three of us bristled,

"KIDS?" Krad and I were the most pissed, we are four hundred years old, we no longer classify as "kids."

"I am not a child! I have not been a child for over three hundred years!" I am annoyed to say it, but I agreed with my other half. Everyone's heads snapped up at our ages,

"You two are over three hundred years old?" The fuehrer asked curiously, we nodded.

"Well never mind it's time for you to go. One of my men will meet you at the train station. Good luck!" he waved and sat down to do some paperwork. Our group left and I kept to the back, always keeping an eye on Krad.

"So are you really a thief?" Ed came up beside me. I nodded,

"The greatest Phantom Thief in the world! Oh by the way I was wondering why do all you alchemists carry around these pocket watches?" I asked innocently pulling out the two stolen watches. Ed's eyes widened and he patted his pockets then turned to Mustang,

"Hey Roy! You may want to check your state alchemist watch." Mustang turned in confusion and I saw Krad roll his eyes,

"Why would I-" he trailed off when he spotted the watches in my hand. He reached to where he always kept his watch and his eyes widened.

"You never answered my question, why do all you alchemists carry these around?" I dangled them in front of their respectful owners faces.

"Not all alchemists only state alchemists, they hold special power boosting items in them so we can perform stronger alchemy." Ed said as he grabbed his watch.

I nodded and continued on my way, smirking. I couldn't wait to get out of their sights to see how much money I had just swiped from the both of them.

"You may want to check your wallets." Krad said and I frowned. Stupid Krad, always ruining my fun. I turned to watch the two men searching frantically for their wallets then glaring at me. I smirked and handed back the stolen wallets but keeping some of the money.

"_Dark! You should know better than to steal people's wallets!"_ my tamer groaned,

"**Hey! We need it more than they do!" **Daisuke sighed and I knew I was right.

The rest of the way to the train station Ed and Mustang kept their distance from me and I kept my eyes on the winged blond who was ignoring me. We picked up the other two of our procession and headed to the train station.

When we got to the station a normal looking army guy approached us, I guess this was Bradley's man. The man spoke up,

"Yo, I was only expecting three but I guess two more and a pipsqueak is fine." The man smirked and Ed's eyes narrowed,

"I should've guessed he'd send you Envy." The man, Envy smirked then glared at me,

"So you're the one who escaped from us. How nice of you to come crawling back." I looked at him and then it dawned on me,

"You're that shape-shifting one!" He rolled his eyes,

"You finally realized it, good." I glared at him.

Then did a quick scan to see if anyone was watching us closely and switched places with Daisuke and I saw Krad do the same. We boarded the train and Ed, Al and Mustang sat down and started talking with Riza sitting near them. Envy sat by himself and Daisuke and Satoshi sat together, talking in Japanese so no one could understand them,

"What do you think about Dark's job?" Hiwitari asked seriously,

"I think there is something they aren't telling us, like why they need people to create the stone." I hadn't thought of that until now,

"**The stone was a blood red, maybe they sacrifice the lives of the people in able to make the stone. It's not unheard of but still a little creepy." **I felt Daisuke's shock and I even saw a little emotion on Hiwitari's face when Daisuke repeated my words to him. Satoshi's eyes narrowed at some unknown comment from Krad and nodded,

"Krad says that it's a possibility and that Dark is right… wait WHAT?" he said in a random show of emotion, I was equally shocked, Krad _agreed_ with me? Wow, never thought I'd see the day. Satoshi shook his head,

"Anyway he said Dark is right and he also forgot that the KokuYoku used a few sacrificed lives to create it." (I know it never really said that but it will tie in later) I nodded.

"**Maybe we should ask Ed about the true origins of the stone, he seems to know a lot about it."** Daisuke nodded, replayed my words and switched back to English,

"Edward, can we ask you something?" said alchemist stood up and walked over,

"Ya what is it?"

I could tell Daisuke didn't really know how to phrase the question and Satoshi was talking to my other half so I nudged the transformation a little and Daisuke nodded, picturing Risa in his head allowing me to take his place. I got straight to the point,

"Is the stone I'm helping Bradley build made by sacrificing lives?" Ed's eyes widened and he nodded. Envy overheard our conversation and laughed,

"Good job, you figured it out much faster than the pipsqueak here." Ed started to freak out but Krad flew out of nowhere and held him down,

"Shut up boy, we need to hear this." He growled and Ed stilled.

"Yes the stone you are helping us create is made from sacrificing lives is there a problem with that?" Envy glared at Krad and I. Krad shook his head and smiled, I shrugged,

"I may not be as comfortable with it as my sadistic other half but if it will help us get our own bodies it's not a problem." Envy smiled and every human stared at us and I felt Daisuke was a little shocked but not by much. I met the eyes of everyone in the train compartment (They had a private car) and crossed my arms,

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You just said you were fine with human sacrificing, that's just wrong." Ed said with disgust, Krad gave him an icy glare and I stared at him in disbelief,

"Um, aren't you going after this stone too? Besides I said I am not completely comfortable with it but it's helpful." I shrugged

"Have you ever even killed anyone?" Ed asked in annoyance,

"Well I try to kill someone every time I see them but unfortunately they keep surviving." I glared at Krad. Ed asked him the same question,

"Yes I have killed and I also am constantly trying to kill someone but they also keep surviving but only because they run away." I tensed,

"RUN AWAY? From what I remember from our more recent fights I keep end up seeing you disappear, either flying away or running out of strength and turning back into Satoshi!"

He snarled and leaped at me, I sidestepped and tripped the hunter, laughing as he fell to the floor. Krad jumped back up and tackled me. He pinned me but I could still move my hands a little so I grabbed the closest thing of his by my hand, his hair. I gripped it and yanked. He snarled in pain and retaliated by elbowing me in the gut. The air rushed out of my lungs and I coughed. My eyes narrowed, I banged my head into his. He drew back, giving me the chance to jump up. I coiled to spring but I heard a snap and a wall of flame appeared out of nowhere. I jumped back in shock Krad copied my gesture. I turned to see the Colonel holding his hand out and glaring,

"You two are such children! I don't understand this problem between you two but it needs to stop!" I heard Satoshi speak up and found Krad was gone,

"That is almost impossible. When I see the day these two get along I will think I have gone insane." I smirked and allowed Daisuke to take him body back. He agreed with Satoshi and Ed put out the flame in our train cabin. The rest of the train ride was uneventful, mostly because Krad and I were not allowed to take control of our bodies. Soon after Daisuke fell asleep and I followed suit, bored out of my mind.

YAY! Another chapter done! **REVIEW!** If you do not I shall… unleash the deadly power of Wiz on you!


	6. Chapter 5

The angel and the Alchemist-

HELLO ALL! I am back and I am so sorry but I broke my promise to myself. I said I wouldn't update my other stories until I got farther on this one but I did anyway. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!

Ed: We will not.

Me: (crawls on hands and knees) Pleeeeease!

Ed: NO!

Dark: You really should be nicer to her.

Me: (hugs Dark) THANK YOU!

Ed: Still our story is so short right now!

Dark: Ya so are you yet you still seem to deal with it. (Ed tenses and turns demonic)

Me: Uh, Dark? Not a good idea…

Dark: What? I am an amazing thief, HE CANT TOUCH ME!

Me: (blushing) well maybe _he_ can't but any of the weapons I have randomly lying around here…

Dark: SEIKO! (Runs away while Ed chases him with a flame thrower)

Me: Well, umm on a more normal note… I do not own FMA or DN Angel but- (screams as flames shoot over me head and Dark hides behind me) ED DON'T KILL ME OR DARK!

Ed: But he called me short!

Krad: NO YOU CANT KILL HIM THAT'S MY JOB! (Pounces on Ed)

Me: before anything else can happen I START THE STORY!

Chapter 5-

The train screeched to a stop and everyone piled out. The first thing that hit us was the cold. Dai shivered and pulled his coat closer to him.

"Well, we need to stop by Fort Briggs to get to Drachma." Mustang said with a slight flinch,

"Not looking forward to seeing General Armstrong?" Ed taunted and Mustang shrugged with a smirk.

Daisuke watched with curiosity and Satoshi just adjusted his glasses. I was starting to wonder if that kid had any emotions at all. I don't think he does.

We walked through a small path that we lost quite quickly. A storm blew in and the only way we survived was the quick thinking of Mustang who, with the help of Ed and Al, created portable heaters with small flames in them. We all breathed a sigh or relief but that was quickly taken away when we were attacked by a big guy with about ten guns strapped all over him,

"**Hey Dai, let me take over!" **

I knew Dai could survive without my help but I…was…so…BORED! Dai agreed anyway and I got to take over. I looked to see how everyone else was fairing; Ed seemed to be having some problems, Mustang was swearing and muttering about wet gloves and Satoshi was curled on the ground trying to fight off Krad. This was sad, I called out and Wiz turned into my wings and I flew just above the alchemists, debating wither or not I should help them.

"_DARK! Why aren't you helping them?" _Dai asked in a panicked voice,

"**I'm not sure they need my help."** I said as three other big guys appeared,

"**Okay never mind, I'll help now."**

I landed, pulled out a feather and the Rutile of Grief, ignoring Daisuke's protests, and sent blue flames curling around me and encircling our attackers. I smirked and released the flames, leaving them unconscious but still alive, or at least they _were_ until Krad decided to step in and shoot each one continuously with their own guns,

"KRAD! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I screamed and pounced on my other half, he fell,

"They were attacking us, you were to weak to finish them so I did it for you." He snarled and I punched him, he really needed it,

"THEY COULD'VE BEEN HELPFUL!" he shrugged,

"Too late now. Now get off me!"

He pushed himself off the ground and threw about twenty exploding feathers at me, which I dodged. I was about to attack him back when a large, thick wall of snow grew in front of us. I turned and saw Ed, crouching on the ground with a small pool of blood forming under his arm,

"Will you two stop it! This is not the time for this!" I grumbled,

"_You know he is right, you two need to stop fighting so much."_

"**Like the Commander said, when we get along I will have gone insane."**

"_Fine, if you say so, now change back." _I smirked,

"**You know what? No, I don't want to give up control just yet."**

"_DAARK!" _I smirked and glared at Ed.

"You really need to stop butting in our business!" Ed glared

"Well maybe if you two stop fighting I wouldn't have to!"

"What does it take for me to get this into your thick skull? Krad and I will never get along! It's not in our natures!" the wall of snow exploded next to me and Krad stood there, looking icier than usual.

"You need to stay away from us little boy." he snarled and Ed tensed. Alphonse had to hold him back so he wouldn't attack Krad and get himself killed.

I agreed with Krad but I'd rather _die_ than admit that out loud. I looked around and I didn't see our path anywhere. Ed was still struggling to get at Krad and Krad was glaring at me for no other reason than he was Krad. Envy had shifted his form into a random solider so I called to Mustang,

"Hey, where's our path?" Ed stopped his struggle and swore and looked around warily. I had no idea why until another big guy ran out at us and almost attacked us but Mustang and Ed put their hands up,

"WAIT WAIT! Buccaneer! It's me! Edward Elric!" The big guy stopped and nodded,

"Hello Edward. What are you doing here?"

"We're traveling to Drachma under the Fuehrer's orders."

He looked suspicious but then he turned to Krad and I. I had been so focused on Buccaneer I hadn't noticed the two guys sneaking up behind us until they snapped handcuffs on my wrists. I turned but the person held me firmly in place. I swore and glared at Buccaneer.

"What are you doing? Why are only WE handcuffed?" I yelled as I worked the cuffs to where I had to hold them to keep them on my wrists.

"You may be Drachman spies." Krad stopped his struggling and I blinked,

"_Spies?_ I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE DRACHMA IS!" I yelled but he shrugged,

"How do I know you're not lying? Bring 'em this way!" he yelled and the person holding me moved in front of me and dragged me along.

I heard something sizzle and I glanced at Krad. His handcuffs were glowing slightly and I knew they would break soon. Just to piss him off I maneuvered my way to a feather, grabbed it and threw it at his handcuffs, canceling the spell he was performing. The cuffs cooled and Krad turned on me,

"WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID KAITO?"

He screamed at me and tried to lunge but I dropped my cuffs and danced away, laughing. The person holding Krad tried to hold on but he was in a rage, no way he could be controlled then. I laughed and ran up to where Ed, Al, Mustang and Buccaneer were talking and walked beside them, my hands swinging freely.

"Hiya! Someone might want to go make sure Krad doesn't kill someone." I gestured backwards but everyone was to surprised that I didn't have any handcuffs on to listen to me,

"What happened to your cuffs?"

Al asked as Ed turned suddenly and clapped, placing his hands on the ground. I put my finger up to Al and watched as ice wrapped it's way around Krad and stilled him. He was still swearing but he couldn't move. It gave the guards long enough to give him an injection of some kind and Krad passed out, turning into Satoshi. I smiled,

_**That Alchemy could be helpful. I may need to ask Izumi to teach me when I get back.**_ I smirked and turned to Al,

"I unlocked them. I believe they are somewhere in the snow right now." I glanced around and shrugged Ed stared at me,

"Okay lets ask another question: _how_ did you get them off?" I smiled and drew myself up proudly,

"I AM A FAMOUS PHANTOM THIEF! NO HANDCUFFS CAN HOLD ME!" I laughed loudly and Daisuke sighed inside my head,

"**But you still get caught in traps." **I poked my temple,

"_Shut up you."_

I growled and Daisuke laughed. I looked around and Ed was sighing, Al was…just…there, Mustang was ignoring me and Buccaneer was glaring at me like I was crazy. I turned to look for Satoshi and the guards were interrogating him. It was then Buccaneer noticed Krad was gone,

"Hey where'd the tall blondie go?" he looked around and Satoshi looked up at the talk of his other half. He looked at me,

"What does Daisuke think? Should we tell them?" I grumbled that he didn't ask _my_ opinion and Dai spoke from my mind,

"**I think we should wait. They did attack us." ** I replayed the message and Satoshi nodded.

"Krad ran away. I was traveling the area, he grabbed me and threw me in his space and Ed must've somehow mistaken him for me in the snow and froze me." He said with no emotion.

I blinked, for an officer of the law he was a pretty good liar. Buccaneer took this as him being a Drachman spy and handcuffed him. I smirked and avoided being handcuffed again. I hid behind Al,

"AL! Be nice and tell them I am NOT a spy from Drackma." I whined and Al sighed,

"It's Drachma and I will. Guys he's not a spy! He's with us!"

The men stopped trying to handcuff me and I smirked walking steadily along. After a few minutes Daisuke reminded me to get Wiz. I nodded and called my familiar. The little white rabbit (thing) hopped up on my head and Kyuued. I smiled and scratched his head then kept walking. We finally arrived at a huge gray Fort. The soldiers from here smiled,

"Welcome to Fort Briggs everyone." Buccaneer said and walked ahead,

"Wait here. I'm going to get the General."

I think I saw Mustang tense slightly but I ignored it and studied the fort. It was highly guarded and armed. From the looks of it I think it would be difficult for even me to rob, yes that is the first thing I think of when I see a building, it's a habit okay? DON'T JUDGE ME! The big guy, I am now calling Buccaneer that came out with a woman with a glare that bested Krad's and a superiority complex to match. She glared down at us, leaning on her sword.

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" she yelled and Mustang and Ed stepped forward,

"You know us and we are here passing through to Drachma under King Bradley's orders!" Ed shouted up but the general ignored him and stared at Satoshi and I,

"And who are you two?" she pointed at us with her sword. I smirked, stepped forward and bowed mockingly,

"I am Phantom Thief Dark! And this is Chief Commander Hiwitari. Though he stinks at his job." I snickered and Hiwitari glared subtly at me and I saw one of his eyes flash gold. I grinned,

"Oh did I annoy Krad? I am SO sorry!" I said as innocently as I could and the Commander started his internal battle against Krad, Daisuke was worried but I think I had more important things to worry about at the time,

"You said Thief, why are you going to Drachma?" I smirked; she had figured it out,

"We're going to steal a piece of artwork called the Siren's Call. Well _I _am Kra- I mean Satoshi is going to be 'protecting me' Ed is protecting me from my protector, Mustang is coming to keep an eye on us and this random solider is coming to keep an eye on him." I gestured to everyone in turn and smiled.

"That is very interesting. Now who is Krad? You have spoken of him a few times." I whistled,

"Wow, you don't miss much do you? Well Krad is the worst person on the earth and he is extremely annoying. Oh ya, and he would kill without a second thought, I'm sure if he had a mother she would be dead for no other reason than he got annoyed."

I ticked off the reasons on my fingers and glanced at where Satoshi should've been but instead I saw a flash of gold and white and I was on the ground. I blinked at Krad's overly pissed off face and tilted my head back to look at General Armstrong,

"This is Krad. Krad, say hi!" I chirped and kicked him off me the snow was getting cold.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut mouse." He snarled and I tensed, I hated that name,

"And you just need to learn to stay out of sight Kraddykins." That nickname pushed him over the edge. He spread his wings and flew at me, I called Wiz and spread mine. I flew out of the way just in time. Krad spun and launched himself up at me. When he was a few yards from me a giant snow hand wrapped around him and another around me. Ed jerked us back to the ground,

"WILL YOU TWO STOP?" he screamed and we glared at him. The Briggs general clapped,

"Well done, you two are skilled fighters and you have extra abilities. You will get much done during you stay here. Come in, and try and stay alive." She said and walked us inside. The thick door closed and we welcomed the slight block from the cold. I was just a little worried about the whole 'try and survive thing.' I hope she was joking.

REVIEW! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT HERE IT IS! I would also greatly appreciate new ideas. I may be running out of them. THX A LOT!


	7. Chapter 6

The angel and the alchemist-

I don't own DN Angel or FMA but I like both and I have become a DN Angel fangirl. I am a little ashamed. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Also I realized I made a little mistake and Riza unfortunately doesn't have a role in this plot line so let's just say I never included her. Okay? Sorry… 

Chapter 6-

I found out soon enough she wasn't joking. I was almost skewered by icicles about ten times; unfortunately they missed Krad as well. Stupid reflexes. We got a brief tour and a few people seemed to know Ed and a few others gave Mustang funny looks.

"Here is where you will be staying."

The general gestured to a small room with four beds and a chair. Krad and Mustang looked at them with distaste but Ed, Al and I didn't care. I don't know about them, but I've been in worse.

"Great." I said, sitting down on one of the beds, it was stiff and not very comfortable but it'll do.

"So…how long are we staying here? I personally don't want to piss of the Fuehrer guy." I said, looking around at our little group, and Krad.

"Not very long, how about two days." I nodded and suddenly realized something,

"Hey where's random solider guy?" Ed shrugged,

"He was smart to find somewhere else to stay, Briggs soldiers don't exactly like his type. But seeing that he had orders to watch us…" right on cue some random _Briggs _solider came waltzing into the room,

"Hey pathetic humans!" Envy said, Krad and I both objected, and then glared at each other,

"Oh, sorry, pathetic humans and bird freaks." I rolled my eyes,

"**Better than pathetic humans." **

Dai objected in annoyance but I just laughed, earning a few wary glances from Ed, Mustang and what I guess to be Al. I just smirked and poked my temple, they all looked away.

"Well I think it would be best if we all got some sleep." Mustang said and sat down on one of the other beds, Al sat in the chair next to Ed's chair and I waved my hands around frantically,

"Whoa WHOA! I am _not_ sleeping in the same room as this homicidal maniac! He'll kill me in my sleep!" I yelled, jerking my thumb at Krad, who only smirked,

"Don't be absurd Mousy. You know I would prefer to torture you first and draw out your death." I gave Ed an open-mouthed look gesturing to him. Ed glanced at Envy,

"Well I don't feel to comfortable with Envy in here but he has orders not to kill us and Al will keep watch for us, right Al?" the suit of armor nodded.

"But he doesn't! Besides, he has magic! He can just mess with Al's sight or something. Actually he probably has some artwork on him to seal your soul away! Or at least the commander does." I grumbled noticing Krad was twirling some kind of sculpture around his fingers. I rolled my eyes,

"Krad, what is that?" Ed asked warily.

"This is the "Dragon of Souls." It is a very powerful work by one of first tamers. He created it in the hopes of sealing my soul away. He accidentally sealed his own soul but I can still use it." Ed's jaw dropped,

"Dark's right, I am _not_ sharing the some room with this guy! He's a nut job!" I threw my hands into the air,

"Thank you!"

"_Dark, should you seal that work? Just in case." _ I nodded,

"Good idea Dai." I said, smiling.

I jumped off the bed and smiled at Krad. He tensed and pocketed the work, guessing what I was going for. Everyone else got the hint and backed off.

"Don't even think about it Kaito." He snarled. I just gave him an innocent look,

"It's my job, I can't help it."

Then I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. He punched and kicked me but I managed to grab the work,

"SOMEONE HOLD HIM DOWN!" I shouted and jumped back, Ed clapped his hand and then stone surrounded Krad.

I smiled victoriously and took out a feather. I touched the tip and muttered a simple sealing spell. They dragon glowed purple and I felt it's power disappear.

"Damn you Dark!" he screamed.

I smiled and inspected the dragon closer now that it was harmless. It was just a simple black marble dragon with rubies inlaid in as scales every once and a while. It's eyes though were gold and looked very realistic. It was a little creepy. I smiled and placed it in the pocket of my coat,

"Well at least now he can't seal our souls." Krad growled at me and Ed hesitantly released the stone hold on him.

"Baka Kaito." He growled and sat down on the bed on the opposite side of the room from where I was. I smiled again and laid down,

"**Sorry Dai but with Krad here I think it's best if I stay in control, for the next while."** I said cheerily.

"_Fine but only until we leave Briggs."_ I agreed with him and yawned,

"Night everyone! I hope you have a random heart attack Krad!" I chirped.

"Um…night?" Ed said, everyone else was to shocked to really say anything and, if I knew Krad, he was to busy planning out my death to answer.

I fell into a light sleep within minutes.

I woke up to some shaking my shoulder. I jumped up and landed in a tense crouched stance, sending the person who woke me up flying.

"Ow! What the hell Dark?" I blinked and looked around, then helped Ed up,

"Sorry, I'm used to sleeping in much later and Dai only wakes me if there's something important, it's time for a theft or Krad's attacking." Ed sweatdropped,

"Isn't Krad attacking something important?" I shook my head,

"He does it all the time, it lost its importance about three hundred years ago. Now it's just annoying." Ed sighed and Krad just rolled his eyes, then started arguing with the Commander if I guessed right.

"Well what time do you usually wake up?" I shrugged,

"It depends, do you mean for a more or less than an hour? Cause I wake up on and off for most of the day but Dai's school is boring so I fall back asleep. So I actually wake up around… 7pm. Give or take an hour or so. Mostly depends on if I'm stealing or not." Everyone but Envy and Krad stared at me in shock,

"What?" I asked, looking between the people,

"You wake up at 7." I nodded,

"Keep in mind I am more of a nocturnal person. I can't exactly rob my targets in broad daylight! And besides, the day is usually Dai's time to have control." Ed shook his head,

"That's just strange." I raised an eyebrow and gestured at myself,

"I usually _can't _be out in daylight. Actually…**Hey Dai, when was the last time I **_**was**_** out in daylight?"**

"_I think it was when you took over while I was in school."_ I nodded,

"Oh ya. That was fun." I said laughing. Ed gave me a funny look,

"Oh I was asking Dai the last time I was out in daylight, it was when I took over during the school day." I snickered and they decided not to ask,

"Well what are we doing today, we're leaving tomorrow right?" Ed asked, looking around. I shrugged,

"I just want to wander around. I wont get lost but this place seems interesting." I said.

"Al and I will come with you then maybe find some place to practice our alchemy." Al nodded to his brother's words,

"I need to talk to the general." Mustang said.

Neither Envy nor Krad said anything, which worried me a little but I shrugged it off. Maybe I could get a chance to learn more about alchemy too.

We all nodded and went our separate ways. The Elrics and I chose a random direction and went that way.

"So…Dark, why are you a thief?" Ed asked randomly. I shrugged,

"Why are you an alchemist?" Ed blinked,

"Because I was born with the ability to do so and I decided to use my talents to help people." I patted him on the head (which greatly pissed him off) and nodded,

"Exactly. I was made as the thief half of the Black wings and I go around stealing Hikari artworks to help people."

"How is stealing artworks helping people?" Al asked. I smiled,

"Like I said I steal _Hikari_ artworks, they have magical properties that can cause great evil." Ed scoffed and I slapped him upside his head,

"Hey! That doesn't make any sense! How can artworks be evil? It's _art_." I sighed,

"You don't listen very well do you?"

"No he doesn't." Al said with the armor equivalent of a smile. Ed yelled indignantly but let me talk.

"Like Dai told you a few days ago: I am one half of an artwork. So OF COURSE THEY CAN HAVE LIFE!" I yelled in his face, trying to get him to understand. He nodded,

"Who's the other half?" I sighed and facepalmed,

"You really are an idiot aren't you shorty?" Ed tried to jump me but I just sidestepped him.

"Al, please tell me you are smarted than your brother and know who my other half is." I sighed.

"Well guessing my how you and Krad are total opposites and Krad is Dark spelled backwards; Krad?" I nodded,

"Yes! And the whole name this is weird, I don't know who planned it but it's annoying."

We had made it to a large empty room that I guess used to be storage but got cleaned out,

"Hey this looks like a great place to practice!" Al said happily.

Ed nodded and the brothers fell into fighting positions on either side of the room. I leaned against the wall and watched. Judging from what I've heard, you usually have to draw some kind of circle to perform alchemy but Ed just clapped his hands,

"Hey Ed why don't you need a circle? From what I've heard you always need one. And try that crap about being advanced because your brother seems to be just as advanced and he keeps having to dodge and draw a quick circle." Ed didn't say anything so I just shrugged,

"Fine, don't tell me. But I usually find out what I want to know." I said with a smirk. "On a less threatening note, do you think you could teach me any alchemy, looks helpful against Krad." (This is for The Diamond Alchemist ^^) Ed smirked,

"I doubt you can. Not everyone can." I gave him a blank look,

"I'm not exactly normal kid." He bristled,

"Hey I'm pretty much your age!" I sighed,

"Once again, you didn't listen. I may hate my age and I _appear_ 17 I am about 400, so no. You are not my age. Now show me a circle."

Ed glared at me but carved a simple circle with a piece of rock in the ground.

"Here, this circle is used for almost everything that has to do with earth. Just place your hands on it, focus your energy- which is harder than it seems- and think about making a wall rise out of the ground." I sighed, he thought I was an idiot but I did what he suggested.

With in seconds there was a tall wall surrounding us. I smirked this was easy. I looked at Ed,

"Now what?" he blinked,

"Wow, it took Al and I a while to get a wall this high or this thick." I snickered,

"I told you, I'm not normal."

"Fine, now place your hands on the circle again and retract the wall. Then I'll show you a different circle to change materials into different things." I smiled, so absorbed in this I didn't notice my bastard other half learning along with me.

YAYS finally done! It took me waaaaaay to long and for that I am sorry. Please Review, I haven't been getting reviews for this story (probably on the account that I haven't been _updating_ this story) and it makes me sad. And since I like quotes I will quote something to prove that making people cry is not good. Eh hem:

"You don't want to see a dude with make-up on cry. It makes it run all down my face, it's a pathetic experience. So (even though the real thing says come visit me I'm going to write something else its in italics) _Review_ and don't make Andy cry."- Andy Six. (It's something along those lines, my memory may have failed me but that's the general idea.)

**YAY QUOTES!** _**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7

FMA DNAngel Fanfic-

….OMFG NO F***ING WAY! ( continues to stare at computer screen after finishing FMA Brotherhood) THAT WAS SUCH AN AMAZING SERIES! Lol, Ed's an idiot 'EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! I GIVE YOU HALF OF MY HEART YOU GIVE ME HALF OF YOURS!' '-.- (or something like that, I was laughing to hard to really listen) ANYWAYS! Here we go! Another adventure, another chapter, another addition to the storyline, another- 'SHUT UP!' (YAYS! MORE QUOTES) Here is chapter…. 7? Yah, 7. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had homework… and I been distracted… and DN Angel and FMA have slipped my mind… and I've been obsessed with BVB and my random urges to search pictures and stuff keeps distracting me… _sorry._ _**REVIEW!**_ The more you review the more it reminds me to get my easily distracted mind back on subject!

Chapter 7-

After a lot of training I learned quite a lot, and I decided to have some fun with it, and now I think Ed was getting annoyed at me. I don't really know why though, all I've been doing is having fun with alchemy, setting traps for Krad, for Envy… for pretty much anyone who walked by… it was _fun_.

"_Dark… I think you may be spending to much time with Mom." _Dai said, embarrassed. I laughed,

"**Don't worry, these'll just scare people, not injure them…except for the ones I set for Krad."** I smirked evilly from my hiding spot and waited.

Ten minutes of boring waiting and someone happened to come waltzing down the hall. I grinned and shifted my sore muscles. The soldier looked like any old Briggs soldier but he walked with much more confidence… and didn't carry a gun; obviously Envy.

"_Dark… I don't think Envy is the best choice to trap." _My tamer warned but I ignored him, as always.

Envy paused, right before my trap and stared at the ground then looked around. His eyes narrowly missed where I was hiding and the cocky male shrugged and stepped forward, triggering my trap.

The ground collapsed and Envy fell. I didn't do anything overly special, just a simple pool… of freezing cold water.

"GAH! COLD!" he yelped and leapt out of the trench. I laughed and fell out of my hiding spot, rolling on the ground, then suddenly stopping, staring up at the furious homunculus. I grinned up at him, kicked his legs out from under him and ran.

"_You are going to get in so much trouble for doing stuff like that someday."_ Dai sighed. I snickered,

"**And you'll be stuck with me through the whole thing."**

Dai sighed at my chipper voice and I could tell he was shaking his head. I yawned and walked into our room, saw who was in it and turned on my heel. Stupid Krad, I was going to take a nap.

I sighed and clasped my hands behind the back of my neck, wandering randomly around.

"Man this place is boring." I groaned to myself.

"Then we can put you to work!" someone said. I spun around, instantly repulsed by the idea of work,

"Oh no, I'm fine." I told the General quickly, giving her a smile, "I need to uh… think of my strategy to steal the artwork, I usually have a map to work with." With that I hurried off,

"**That was close!" **

"_You know you could help out since they're being nice enough to let us stay here."_

"…**Really Dai? Do you know me at **_**all**_**?" **He sighed,

"_I couldn't help but try. Now when are we leaving? I want some time out!" _he whined. I laughed,

"**Now you know how I feel all the time."**

"_Yah! And imagine how bad it must be for Krad."_ I felt sympathy well up in Dai's mind, which I quickly tried to put out,

"**Krad is a sadistic maniac, he **_**deserves**_** to be locked up! I wish he didn't have to be released whenever I did."**

"_I guess but really, when are we leaving?" _I shrugged,

"**I think sometime today or tomorrow."**

"Hey Dark! Come on, we need to plan out the theft." I turned my head to see Ed waving me over,

"I'll be right over shorty!" I called, enjoying how much that pissed him off.

"_You really should stop annoying Edward so much." _I ignored my goody two-shoes tamer and slipped past Ed, avoiding the alchemic spikes he shot at me and locked the door.

Al, Envy and Mustang looked up when I came in, heard swearing and shouted threats and sighed, except for Envy, he just smirked,

"Looks like Pipsqueak made a new friend." I shrugged,

"I'd say we're getting close to Krad and I's level, speaking of which, where is that bastard, did he get impaled by an icicle? _Please_ tell me he got impaled by an icicle!" The door burst open and Krad came in, dragging an unconscious Ed behind him. I pouted,

"Aw… you didn't get impaled by an icicle!" he glared at me and threw Ed on a bed, no one took a second glance, not even Al.

"Okay, we need to plan out how to do this." Mustang started, pulling out a map.

"What's the best security you got in this time period?" I asked, tilting my head at an awkward angle to look at the map.

"Uh… armed guards." I looked at him in surprise,

"That's it? No lasers? Traps? _Nothing?_" Everyone from Amestris was staring at me in confusion.

"So this is going to be a boring job. I _hate _boring jobs."

"Well you'll be up against armed guards… maybe some alchemists… besides it looks hard to even get in." The Colonel said, trying to save his time period from total humiliation. I shook my head in annoyance and grabbed the map, scanning it over quickly.

" Enter through the third story window on the back side, take this staircase," I said casually, tracing out my path, "Wait for the guards to pass here, then make a run for it to get to the main room, steal the artifact and…" I shrugged, "Get out." They stared at me but Krad decided to butt his opinion in,

"Don't take that staircase." I glared at him,

"I think I know what I'm doing. _I'm_ the professional thief, you're just a cruddy hunter who never gets me." I taunted but he ignored me,

"They would guard the darker more secretive stairways better, go for this entrance and stairway." He pointed to the other side of the building,

"THAT'S THE MAIN ENTRANCE!" he shrugged,

"It's less expected." I glared at him and he glared back.

"Why don't you just go in here and take this stairway?" Al asked, pointing to something perfectly in the middle. I shrugged,

"I could get an anyway." Mustang stared at me,

"Than were you so opposed to Krad's idea?" I rolled my eyes,

"Because it was _Krad's_ idea!" I said, as though it was obvious (which it was), "I don't trust anything he says." He shook his head in annoyance,

"Fine, so how do we get it out?"

"How big is it?" he frowned and shuffled through the papers, bringing out a hand drawn image of it,

"Ooh, she's beautiful." I said, surveying the work,

"Almost good enough to be a Hikari." I glanced at Krad in surprise,

"I'm not worried or anything, I'd love it if you caught some life threatening illness…but are you feeling okay? That is the _second _time you've agreed with me. That hasn't happened since…" I frowned, "Since we were first released." He didn't answer, which was even weirder but I shrugged it off, looking forward for a chance to steal.

"So when do we get there? When do I get to steal something again?" I asked, a little bit overly hyper.

"Tomorrow night if we hurry." I smiled,

"Yay! This is going to be _great._" Everyone (save Krad) inched away from me. Krad just slapped me,

"Stop being insane." I glowered at him,

"We're part of the same being technically, making you insane as well." He glared at me,

"Or we only have enough sanity for one of us and _I_ got it." I barked out a laugh,

"Yah right! You? More sane then me?" I laughed more, "Hysterical! You seem to believe that injuring people continuously means you care for them! How does that make sense? !" He didn't appear to have a comeback for that so he just glared at me then turned and stalked away. I sighed,

"That was my easiest won fight _ever_. I wonder what's up with him…" I looked after him for a second before I got bored and turned back to the large pile of paper spread across the table, "So anything else I need to know about this? Snipers? Alchemists who can blend into the walls?" Mustang shook his head,

"No, I don't believe they have snipers and we don't know of any alchemic technique that allows you to blend into the walls." I nodded and surveyed the layout, this was still too easy.

A/N- Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but at least I updated it! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!


	9. Chapter 8

The Angel and the Alchemist-

HELLO! Happy New years! (I am writing this at 12:11 am…or that's when I'm writing this sentence…) ANYWHO! While I was out for lunch I checked my email and found I had received a review…threatening my life…twice. So I decided I would write this…as soon as I could but I got distracted by TV and drawing so I'm only now getting to it. ENJOY IT and REVIEW!

Chapter 8-

The next day we were all forced to line up in front of the General, forced into order by our 'skills'…so I was placed next to Krad…Joy.

"Now, we are going to help you into Drachma by—" I zoned out, ignoring the general and focusing on planning on how to piss Krad off without calling to much attention to myself.

"_You probably shouldn't do that Dark." _ Daisuke warned me silently.

"**Do you have any ideas Dai?" **I asked him, ignoring his question.

"_Dark, I'm not going to give you ideas to make Krad angry." _He sighed,

"—Dark! DARK!" I vaguely heard someone calling my name but I ignored them, now planning the theft.

"MOUSE!" I snapped out of my daze, glaring at Krad,

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that before you listen, _Kraddykins?" _I snarled at my other half. His eyes flashed dangerously and he drew a feather, I copied his movement but the mini blonde stepped in between us,

"NO FIGHTING!" he commanded, Krad and I glared down at him,

"I didn't know I listened to you." I said, smirking.

"Do you listen to _anyone?_" Ed asked me, Krad rolled his eyes,

"No." he said just as I answered:

"Yes."

"_Who do you listen to Dark?" _I laughed,

"**Emiko, she can be scary when she wants to. **It's Krad who listens to no one." Krad opened his mouth, glaring at me, "Unless if somehow benefits him." Krad glared at me but I turned away,

"Why was everyone trying to get my attention?" I asked casually, meeting all the glares aimed at me innocently.

"We were _trying_ to explain how we were going to get you into the country." I nodded and looked at mustang,

"So are there even cameras around here?" He shook his head,

"No but there will be guards and they talk. Give intense details of every visitor that may be suspicious." I nodded slowly,

"Then I'm not going through the gate." I declared, not planning on explaining myself, waiting to watch people freak out.

"WHAT? You _have_ to go! YOU'RE THE THIEF!" I smirked and let them continue to yell.

"Why would you _not_ go?" Mustang snarled after about five minutes of useless yelling.

"Well I'm going, just not visibly."

Silence.

"_WHAT?" _Ed shouted. I snickered,

"Daisuke will."

"_I will?" _Daisuke asked, shock replacing that feeling of annoyance he'd been giving off for a while.

"**Well of course, if I'm stealing you don't really expect me to show my beautiful face around." **He sighed,

"_Right, well at least I finally get to get out, I've been bored." _I smirked,

"**Now you know how I feel, Krad probably does too but I don't care." **

"DARK!"

"Huh?" my eyes focused on the people in front of me,

"Who is Daisuke?" the general spoke up for the time.

"Oh, well you know how Krad and the blue haired kid, Satoshi are the same person?" she nodded and Krad glared at me (shocking), "Well Daisuke is my other half." She nodded calmly,

"You mean this doesn't shock you?" Ed gasped.

"With all that I've seen Elric this seems normal." I couldn't help but laugh as Ed and Al just collapsed until I was pushed. I yelped and almost fell over, but flipped and landed, glaring at Krad,

"Bastard." I hissed.

"Baka Kaito." He growled back,

"You need to think of better insults Kraddykins, that's all you ever call me." I chirped.

"I do not need to waste time thinking of childish insults for you Mouse_." _He said calmly and turned away, I just glared at his back then turned back to everyone else, who was watching us in slight amusement,

"What?" they all looked away except for the general who shot me a disapproving look before knocking her sword on the ground, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"You're heading out shortly, gather your possessions."

"**We didn't bring anything right?" **I asked curiously. Daisuke shook his head so I didn't go anywhere, actually, if I remember correctly none of us had any bags, so none of us moved.

"Okay then, everyone bundle up, the borderline gate is a little ways away." We all nodded, once again Krad and I didn't move, I was perfectly fine in my trench coat and Dai would be too, I'm not really to sure about Blue Boy but we'll work something out.

The general told us where to go and how to get through, especially since we have Military _dogs_ with us. I still can't help but laugh at that, or picture Ed and Mustang as dogs. I think that Mustang would be a big Lab, stupid at sometimes yet obedient and strong. Ed on the other hand would undoubtedly be a yapping little terrier, small, annoying but never gives up.

"Am I understood?" she said loudly. I had no idea what she said but I saluted anyway, my smirk plastered to my face,

"YES MA'AM!" I shouted. Everyone around me sighed (or growled) at my antics but I don't care.

"Watch your mouth thief, I could get you locked up in an instant." The general growled. My smile widened,

"And I could get out just as quickly." The woman scoffed in annoyance and continued discussion with Mustang, something about disguises.

"If you need help with disguises I can help." I offered. Both officials glared at me,

"Why didn't you offer earlier?" Mustang asked, annoyance lacing his voice. I shrugged,

"I want paying attention." Ed groaned in annoyance, but I ignored him, "Who are you needing to disguise?" I asked nonchalantly, taking out a feather.

"Fullmetal and I, Alphonse as well if you could." Mustang explained. I nodded, trying to ignore Krad as he creepily watched every single move I made, and stepped towards Ed, who was closest to me.

"Hm… I can only change appearance, your height has to stay the same." I explained, noticing the thinly veiled hope in the short kid's eyes. He huffed in annoyance. I laughed and tapped the feather on his head, picturing what I wanted.

In a flash of blue-ish purple magic a totally different looking kid stood in Ed's place. This kid was the same height but had short brown hair and equally brown eyes, his skin was a little more tanned and all of his limbs appeared skin, though they were still metal. I nodded and turned to Mustang. He opened his mouth but I cut him off,

"I don't take suggestions." I said, smirking. With another flash a man with the same body structure as Mustang stood in his place, now with white-blonde hair and light blue eyes, a small scar around his right eye.

Next I turned to Alphonse, frowning and eyeing the suit of armor.

"You…my friend…will be one _large_ dude." I said. Alphonse laughed awkwardly.

With another '_pretty' _flash of light a very and I mean _very _large buff man stood in Alphonse's place, his black hair was spiked and his eyes were steel gray, much like how his armor was. I collapsed with a groan, using that much magic took it out of me.

"**You okay Dai?" **I asked my tamer, worried how the magic strained him.

"_Yah, just a little tired." _I nodded, that was to be expected.

"There, now you guys don't look anything like how you used to." I said before pushing myself back up to my feet.

"And by the way, if anyone was wondering Krad could do that exact same magic, he's just too much of an ass to help anyone." I said, gesturing to my silent other half. He scowled at me but I was to tired to care or respond.

"Well now that that's settled we should get going." Mustang said, his voice a little deeper.

We nodded and walked out.

About an hour later we were nearing the gates.

"**Your turn Dai." **I yawned, turning our body over to my tamer. He stretched, instantly feeling the cold under my jacket and shivered,

"_Geez Dark! How were you warm in this thing?" _I laughed,

"**I don't notice heat or cold much." **He grumbled and started walking forwards, easily catching up with the rest.

I yawned and, after a quick check to see that Krad was gone, fell asleep.

No one even blinked when Daisuke and Satoshi joined the group instead of Dark and Krad. Though Daisuke jumped when Envy randomly appeared by his side.

"Finally showed yourself huh Envy? Where've you been hiding?" Ed growled, glancing at the homunculus. He shrugged,

"I've been around, not that it matters to you pipsqueak." Ed leaned at the green haired man but just got a face full of snow.

"We're here." Mustang called, stopping right outside the gate.

"Passports." A large gruff man said. Everyone froze but Daisuke and Satoshi glanced at each

other.

"_Dark wake up, I need your help." _Daisuke called. I grumbled and did as he requested,

"**What?" **I growled.

"_Passports." _I blinked and nodded,

"**Do you have the blank ones?" **he nodded, patting the pocket of the jacket. I mutterd under my breath, focusing on the passports being filled with the right images and information, I made up a random one for Envy,

"**Sorry bout this Dai." **He shrugged,

"_It's not that bad." _I was even more tired now.

"**Done." **I managed before falling asleep.

Daisuke scrambled through the pockets, thankful Satoshi had started a mini argument about someone forgetting them to distract the officer.

"Found 'em!" the red head shouted, pulling out the fully filled out cards.

"At least _one_ of us is functioning in the head." Satoshi said mildly, accepting his, Daisuke passed out the cards and held one behind him, where Envy had been hiding in the shadows, not knowing exactly what form to take.

After a brief snicker a tall teenager with black hair and a cruel smirk ambled out of the shadows.

"I find that surprising." He drawled.

"Oh shut it!" Ed snapped.

"Passports." The man repeated. All six of them handed over their passports, got it checked out and, after a check for weapons, were allowed through.

"Enjoy day." He said awkwardly, apparently he didn't not much Amestrian (A/N- I'm not exactly sure what language that would be…)

They all nodded and walked through the gates,

"Now to find an inn." Ed said, scanning the town they had entered.

Satoshi was silent for a few seconds before speaking up,

"According to Krad, who has apparently studied a map of this town, there's an inn on the other side of town…" more silence, "Two miles from here…on the main road." Everyone nodded and set off.

"We don't have any money do we?" Mustang asked randomly. Everyone patted their pockets, save Satoshi and Daisuke, and shook their heads.

"Niwa…" Daisuke groaned,

"Do I have to? I don't like stealing from people." He whined.

"It's either steal or we sleep on the streets."

"I never thought I'd be told to steal by a police commander." Daisuke muttered.

"**I'LL DO IT!" **I shouted out of nowhere, I woke up to Daisuke's annoyance, listening in happily.

"_Of course you will Dark." _He sighed. I smirked and Daisuke closed his eyes, picturing Risa. I took control and opened my eyes, smirking deviously.

"I'll be _riiiight_ back." I sang.

I darted away only to trip and run into someone instantly. Ed laughed at me,

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I gasped innocently, snagging his wallet easily.

"Just watch it next time kid." He snapped I bowed, apologizing again.

He walked away, not noticing that he was now lacking a wallet.

"Smooth." Ed laughed. I just smirked and walked away, as soon as I got to a corner I turned, and ran into someone else.

"I'm so clumsy today!" I wailed, "I am _so _sorry ma'am!" she laughed,

"It's okay young man, no harm done." I bowed again, wallet safely up my sleeve, letting he walk away.

I few more trips around, running into three more people before I returned to the group. Ed, being an idiot, didn't get it and frowned at me,

"Are you feeling okay? Your eyes are purple…which means your Dark and what I know of you you don't act like that." I rolled my eyes and held out my five stolen wallets,

"I was pickpocketing them dumbo." I said,

"**There, you can have your body back Dai." **He accepted gratefully and tossed the wallets at Ed, he was never one to like this kind of stuff.

"Well ne have a good amount of money now." Mustang whistled, leafing through it.

We made it to the hotel alright and no one realized the money we were using was stolen and none of the people Dark robbed came running out of nowhere about to attack us, we signed in and got two different rooms. We decided that Mustang would stay with Satoshi and Envy (much to their displeasure) and I would stay with Ed and Al.

Before we got settled in everyone crowded around Ed, Al and I's room, brushing over the last minute details for the steal. Dark still hadn't woken up and from Hiwitari's relatively relaxed position Krad was asleep as well.

"So Krad, Dark and I are going?" Ed cleared up. Everyone nodded and I started to stir.

"_We're going over the last minute details of the theft." _Dasiuke explained.

"**I still don't see why Ed and Krad have to come, Krad's going to somehow try and kill me and Ed's going to get in the way." **I groaned.

"_That's just what Bradley wanted." _I mentally rolled my eyes,

"**Since when do I ever listen to the government?" **

"_Since he could most likely kill you easily and we all want our own bodies back which would require you to listen to him?" _I frowned,

"**You know me well Dai." **He laughed

"So I'm guessing our main thief is awake?" Mustang asked, egged on by Daisuke's silence. My tamer nodded,

"It's getting dark, time to get going." We all nodded, except for Satoshi and Envy. Envy just smirked evilly and Satoshi…well Satoshi did nothing…he's Satoshi.

"Let's steal us an artwork." I smirked, Dai allowing me to take over.

**A/N- Hi! Sorry this took me so long and it wasn't very…comedic…I just wasn't really in the comedic mood so I shall 'make up' for it by saying the word comedic a lot and hope someone finds it…comedic. Also…don't kill me…I still have so much to do…so if I don't update for a while…threats are fine…just don't do something like oh I don't know: hack into the computer system, trace my email, find my house and stand over me with gunpoint watching me write the chapter or something. Okay? Thaaaanks….REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

FMA DN Angel FF-

Well…no one stalked me down, so I'm good now and I'm writing my next chapter, I'm sorry this keeps taking so much time to write but I am _soooo_ easily distracted and…yah…well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! TIME FOR THE THEFT!

Chapter 9-

"And people say my outfits are ridiculous." Ed grumbled as I came out, dressed in my favorite heist outfit (The black and white sleeveless one), I glared at him,

"If you think this is strange you should see what Kraddy—" something heavy knocked against the back of my head and I yelped, spinning around and glaring at the offender. "THAT WASN'T NICE!" I shouted childishly.

"_That was the point Dark." _My other half sighed,

"**Oh hush you." **Dai sighed and I glared at Krad, gesturing to his stupid outfit,

"See? I'm right." I declared. Ed eyed Krad, his outfit before looking away, deciding not to say anything at all, I rolled my eyes and glared at Krad, who just scowled back,

"See, you scare people, this is why you have no friends." I chirped. Everyone in the room sighed (Krad growled),

"Why are you so chipper Dark?" Al asked. I smiled winningly at him,

"'Cause I get to go steal something!" I cheered, everyone (save Krad…again…) sweatdropped,

"I think there _may _be something wrong with you." I gasped, acting appalled.

"The nerve!" everyone groaned and I flounced over to the map, plopping down and memorizing it one last time, scanning it over boredly,

"If there are no traps this is going to be _way _to boring." I smirked and glanced at Krad, "Hey blue boy!" I called, knowing he can hear me, "You wanna make this more interesting?" Krad rolled his eyes and listened to his tamer,

"He says that's it's a waste of time." Krad smirked devilishly, "Though I would be _more_ than happy to make things…interesting." I frowned, pretending to consider it,

"No."

I turned away and rubbed my hands together, looking over at the Amestirans.

"Okay, Ed will be coming with Kraddykins and I, the rest of you…well I really don't care what you do, this entire plan is pointless anyway, I can easily get it on my own." Ed rolled his eyes,

"So we've heard, but I don't really believe you, you're just single person, you can't do _everything _ by yourself." Envy, Al and Mustang stared at the short disguised blond,

"That…is the most hypocritical statement I have _ever _heard pipsqueak!" Envy laughed,

"Actually the most hypocritical statement is 'Don't tell me what to do.'" I informed them boredly, they stared at me but I shrugged and glanced around, "Now where's Wiz…" I closed my eyes and called for my little white familiar, waiting for him to appear.

He shot through the window an few minutes later, landing on my shoulder in my wing's form.

"Hey Wiz! Where've you been?" he 'kyuued' in response and I sighed,

"You're going to get fat Wiz."

"Kyu!"

"I don't care if they're fruit! You're still eating to many of them!"

"Ky-Kyu." I frowned at him,

"You can keep eating them, just don't devour about half of an entire field!" he grumbled and shifted back to his white form before hopping away and jumping over to Al, dancing around, intent on being picked up.

Al conceded and picked up my little familiar, laughing and petting him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, _why _I had such a 'cute' innocent familiar is _way _beyond me.

"Can you actually understand what he says?" Al asked. I glanced at the boy/ suit of armor,

"Yah, he's my familiar and I need to know what he's saying at times." I glared at the little white ball of fur, "Though sometimes I could care less." He gave me an innocent look,

"Kyu?" I scoffed,

"Oh shut up, you know exactly what I mean."

He made a cute sound that I translated into a slightly evil laugh. I rolled my eyes again and stood up, stretching and glancing out the window, the sky was darkening and the news had already spread that a thief would try to steal the 'Sirens's call'. Ed and the rest were still very confused (and a little pissed off) that I had insisted on sending a warning letter in advance, it just wouldn't feel like a real heist if I didn't. I do these heists for three reasons. One: to seal pained artworks that may harm people, two: to piss Krad off and three: to amuse myself. If I didn't send a warning letter than two out of those three reasons would be invalid, though Krad was be pissed anyway…

"I think it's time you got going Ed, Krad and I can fly but you will be slower since you have to run on those short legs of yours." He fired up at once and opened his mouth to scream at me but I turned to glare at Krad, "And _you_ should get a familiar!" I snapped.

"There is no point to those nasty little beasts, they only hold back our magical abilities." He said with a glare at Wiz.

"Why _don't _you have a familiar? And why do you Dark?" I didn't take my glare away from Krad,

"I have a familiar and try not to use magic because using my own wings and using magic harms our tamers, almost killing them if we use to much." I explained, my voice barely hiding a snarl.

"I have no need for a familiar because Master Satoshi is still fine, he is still breathing."

"_BARELY!" _Daisuke silently objected.

"**Blue boy will be fine, he will just be in intense pain until we get our own bodies!" **I chirped, trying to cheer him up…somehow.

"_That didn't help Dark." _

"**Yah…I know."**

Ed growled in annoyance, still on the 'short little legs' thing and he, Al and Mustang walked out of the building.

"So what are you going to be doing Envy?" I asked, not really caring what the shapeshifter did.

"Oh I'll be coming with you, I can just run a lot faster than Pipsqueak." He paused, as if expecting Ed to rush in out of nowhere and scream at him, but when that didn't happen he smirked.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving in a few minutes." I cleared up, slightly uncomfortable about being left alone with the two most evil people I have ever met…besides the Fuhrer that is.

I shifted uncomfortably and called Wiz silently, my little white rabbit…thing…transformed into my _gorgeous _black wings that I rested lazily behind my back. I glanced at the two, who were talking quietly between each other and glancing at either me or the door occasionally, creeping me out.

"**Hey Dai, do you think I should try out some of that alchemy Ed taught me on this heist?" **I asked for a lack of anything else to do.

"_If you want to, so am I the only one worried about Krad and Envy? They seem to be getting a little bit to close for my liking." _I nodded slowly,

"**Yah, I know what you mean, whenever Krad starts to talk to someone like that it either means he's planning something, threatening them, or…well that's it." **Dai sighed,

"_So…we're probably in trouble?" _I chucked with no humor.

"**O-o-o-o-o-oh yah." **

By the time it was time to go I was very twitchy, bouncing on the balls of my feet and glancing at the clock every few seconds.

"Stop doing that Baka Kaito, you look more idiotic than usual." I glared at Krad and resisted the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Whatever Kraddykins, I'm going now." I jumped over to the window and dived out, snapping my (Wiz's) wings out at the last second and soaring into the air. I smiled at the familiar feeling of wing brushing against my face and angled myself to the museum.

I was half way there when I noticed Krad was flying a good fifty feet away from me, glaring straight ahead. I scowled at him and dipped my wing, flying a little farther away from him, I'm automatically cautious when we're both in the air. He totally ignored me though and we swooped towards the museum.

I circled around it for a while, studying it and looking at the guards who aimed their muskets at me and started firing. I yelped and dodged,

"**Looks like this world doesn't have the same 'don't shoot unless shot at' policy." **I commented, excitement tingling through my veins, this just got interesting.

With that I dove towards the building and broke through a window before stealthily sneaking back out and climbing over the roof, avoiding cops and silently slipping into a window on the other side, not caring if Krad or Ed was with me.

"What was that for?" a voice hissed. I knew the voice so I just smirked,

"Now they're distracted, they think I'm on the other side of the building, now lets go." I told Ed and we ran silently through the halls.

As soon as I found the room I was looking for I stopped outside the door and peeked in, there were of course a whole boat load of guards so I took out my feather, muttered a single word and they all collapsed, fast asleep. I smiled and walked towards the statue.

The statue was good sized, but I could shrink it properly. It portrayed a beautiful mermaid, she was leaning over a black stone, her tail curved in front of her, her lips were slightly parted and she had a slightly evil look to her. There were skulls littered around the base.

I shuddered,

"You, my beauty, are slightly creepy." I told her and, even though my first instinct was to seal the work I simply shrunk it to a manageable size and placed it in my black bag.

"So now what?" Ed asked, looking around. I frowned at him,

"Well I have to carry you out of here…though I'd rather not…"

"Then just leave 'em here!" a new voice cackled. I turned to the window and rolled my eyes,

"Perfect timing Envy, where's Kraddykins? It's not like him to miss trying to stop my theft, even if we are supposed to be on the same side." Envy shrugged,

"Not sure." I rolled my eyes,

"Typical Krad." I grumbled and spread my wings, grabbing the smaller Elric and flying out the window, just as the police came in and started shooting.

I swore and tried to dodge but it was harder when I was carrying someone. I managed to dodge most of them but one hit Ed's automail leg and I got shot in the side. I hissed in pain and tossed the Elric in the air, spinning around and blowing up all of their guns before grabbing the screaming Ed and darting out the window,

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screamed at Ed, who was still freaking out over being thrown into the air. My side was still bleeding and the stature was weighing heavily around my shoulder.

"_DARK! Are you okay?" _Daisuke screamed in Panic,

"_**Leave it to you Dai, to ask if a bleeding man is alright." **_ I thought to myself and didn't answer, focusing on getting to our safe area.

I landed in the back woods and dropped Ed, stumbling and gripping my side tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dark!" Al's voice gasped, hurrying over to me, "You're shot!" I glared at him, my breathing ragged.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I growled and collapsed on the ground, checking the artwork to make sure it was safe.

It was fine so I lifted up my shirt and looked at the wound, I healed much faster than others so it had stopped bleeding already. I frowned at it and, with clenched teeth, used magic to roughly pull the bullet out from the wound. I bit my tongue to stop any scream of pain and threw the bullet aside, letting it heal itself again.

Al came back with Mustang and they helped me bandage it, though I told them I'd be fine. I took the 'Siren's Call' out of its bag and turned it in my hands carefully, noticing an inscription on the underside.

_Dicendum ut peccáta. _

I frowned at it,

"_What does that mean Dark?" _I glanced at Envy,

"**It means 'I respond to the sins' so I guess she responds to the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride and Greed." **

"_The Homunculi?"_

"**The Homunculi." **I agreed.

"Great! We've got it! Now we just need to get this back to Wrath—"

"Are you seriously going through with this?" Ed snapped, glaring at me. I frowned at him,

"What? Using her to create a Philosopher's stone which will then give me my own body? Sure I am." I placed her back into my bag and stood up with a wince of pain as moving pulled the muscles in my side uncomfortably.

"But you'll be killing innocent people!" I stared at him with half lidded eyes and sighed,

"Edward Elric…The Fullmetal Alchemist, youngest member to be one of the Military's Dogs…meaning you _will _have to kill people at some point." I informed him, "I may not be the one who goes around killing for no reason unlike some demonic angels I know…" I glared at the sky, "I accept that life will go on and people do die, this is just quickening the inevitable." I said.

"_Dark! That sounded like something Krad would say!" _

"**DON'T SAY THAT!" **I shouted frantically back at my tamer.

"Well I still think it's bad." Ed grumbled.

"It is, but we're doing it anyway." I said, "I have nothing against Dai but I really would love my own body, I don't like being cooped up like this, I don't like having to ask _permission_ every time I want to do something, it's just not in my nature."

"Fine, I guess we're going back home now…" Ed sighed. I smiled,

"Yup, now we're one step closer to being our own individuals." I said wistfully, ignoring that part of my mind that was telling me something was up, Krad was gone, Envy had been smiling like a maniac for the past…while and the statue I just stole responded only to the Homunculi, they were planning something and Krad was included in it…while the rest of us were left to die. 


	11. Chapter 10

FMA DN Angel FF-

SORRY! Damn it's been a while…I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! THIS IS MY BEST LIKED STORY AND I'M IGNORING IT TT^TT . I'm still taking a lot of time in between each chapter but I always seemed to be reminded of this story by reviews…and I got a review…so…I SHALL TRY TO WRITE THIS! **REVIEW! FORGIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Chapter 10-

"**Daisuke, I think I should stay in change for a while, I'm not just wanting to keep the body but…something's up and I don't trust the Homunculi or Krad, even more than usual, at the moment and I don't think it would be smart for you to be around, not to be rude but you are weaker than I am."** I made a split second decision, glaring at Envy.

"_I get it, just be safe okay Dark?" _I usually would've laughed at this and made some cocky comment but I was still dead serious.

"**Got it." **I agreed.

"So what now?" Ed asked.

"We should start heading back, we've taken too long anyway." Envy said at once, Ed glared at him. I think I would pull him aside to talk to him about all of this.

"So how do we get back? The same way we came?" Al asked, still hovering around me worriedly.

"Unfortunately although this time we won't be staying for so long at Fort Briggs." Mustang decided, "There's no other way back." We all nodded and I, for the first time in my life probably, kept quiet.

I simply watched Krad and Envy, being a thief I didn't miss a thing, not that they were now walking a little closer to each other, not the glances that Envy kept shooting at the Elric brothers or Mustang, and I _definitely _didn't miss the almost gloating looks Krad gave me.

"_I don't like this…" _Dai spoke up worriedly.

"**You and I both." **I grumbled in reply and remained silent, walking slightly behind the group, eyes narrowed and it didn't take long for them to notice something was up, they've only known me for about a week yet the Alchemists knew already if I was silent something was wrong.

Al fell to the back into step beside me but I didn't look at him, I didn't want to miss anything that happened with Envy and Krad.

"Is everything alright Dark?" he asked quietly and I noticed Envy's head turn just slightly so I knew he was listening to us.

"It's fine Al." I said, _"I'll tell you later." _I whispered and he dipped his head, the metal clanging quietly.

"Okay, if you say so Dark." He said and I nodded again.

"_If you don't want people to be suspicious—" _

"**Yah, yah, I know, I got it." **I grumbled and organized my act quickly, letting out a loud whine.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

Everyone twitched but they also all relaxed, apparently my silence was putting them on edge, huh, good to know.

So I decided to just whine and grumble the entire walk, passing of their relief quickly and replacing it with downright _fury_. They looked like they wanted to attack me but I was fine with that, I knew I wouldn't get hurt and it amused me to keep it up.

After a while I got bored and just starting going on a constantly commentary of everything I saw, which was basically just snow so it was very long, tedious, and _very_ annoying.

"Oh look! Snow! And there's some more snow and _gasp _there's a TREE! I haven't seen one of _those _in a few seconds! There's some more snow, that's a rock, that's a branch, that's a Kraddykins, that's an Alchemist, that's another alchemist and _another_! Then there's a shapeshifter and another tree and more snow and—"

"SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT!" Krad finally snapped, turning on me in fury but I just blinked slowly, and took a deep breath, drawing out my time while everyone watched me cautiously.

"And _that_ is a very ANGRY Kraddykins!" he snarled and dived at me. I dodged out of his way with a laugh and ran ahead.

"Let's get going slowpokes!" I called behind me and Dai let out a long groan.

"_You've gotten more annoying Dark." _He grumbled and I gasped.

"**How dare thee! I've never been any less annoying than this!" **I snapped back playfully and turned around to wait for the group since I had no idea where I was going.

What shocked me the most however was that Krad had, one, stopped chasing me, and two, already calmed down…Krad _never_ calmed down that quickly! It's against the laws of nature!

Dai was just as shocked as I was but I covered it up with impatience.

"COME ON HURRY UP!" I howled and they all winced, glaring at me but I just scowled and fell into step by Al, feeling Envy and Krad's eyes on me the entire time but I just started humming a random song for a lack of anything else to do.

Within about ten minutes of walking the gates came into view and I groaned, knowing I would have to return everyone to their other disguises.

"Okay everyone line up!" I demanded and they did what I asked, besides Krad and Envy since they didn't need my help and I forced their appearances to change back how I made it before and used Dai's form for myself. Krad grumbled and did the same, though he was obviously still in control the commander's eyes glowing gold.

We continued the rest of the way and as soon as we got in hearing distance of the guards I started basically hacking up a lung.

"Are you okay?" Al gasped and I winked at him, continuing forward.

"Back soon?" the guard asked in his broken English. I continued coughing and Mustang was the first to catch on,

"Our friend got sick and we need to get back, do you need our passports again?" he asked and the guards looked at each other, thinking over what he said before nodding slowly. Mustang grabbed them from his coat pocket and showed them to the man.

He looked them over and both Krad and I avoided their eyes, hoping they wouldn't realize our eyes were _obviously _the wrong color but they never seemed to and let us pass. I continued coughing until we were out of hearing range and cleared my throat, standing up straight and continued walking like nothing had ever happened.

"Your acting skills worry me Dark." Ed grumbled and I smirked, growing back into my usual form and running a hand through my hair.

"I'm a famous thief, I wouldn't be able to get as far as I did without acting skills." I smirked and they all sighed, except for the two really creepy guys who were walking ahead of the rest of us, from what I could I tell they weren't talking, simply talking a few feet apart from each other.

"That's really starting to make me nervous." Ed grumbled, also eyeing the two.

"They've planned something." I said firmly, knowing I was right.

"The biggest question is what?" Al whispered.

"And how will it affect us?" Mustang added seriously we all nodded and kept walking, I released the illusions surrounding the three alchemists and continued on my way towards Fort Briggs, slipping back into my silence.

"Is that why you're so quiet? It seems strange for you Dark." I glanced over at Al, still not used to someone being taller than me and dipped my head.

"I'm not as idiotic as you may seem." I huffed, "I just like to have fun, I know when to be serious, and when Krad is acting this out of character it's time to be _very_ serious." They all nodded and we slipped into silence, continuing our hike.

"_Do you have any ideas?" _Dai asked after a while.

"**About what Krad's up to? A million, most of them involving my demise but I doubt most of them are true. The only thing we can do is…**_**wait**_**." **I shuddered in disgust at that word.

We walked up to Fort Briggs and once again we were greeted by guns.

"It's us! We're back!" Ed shouted and the guns remained firm on us. I sighed, these people.

The general came out and scowled down at us.

"Back so soon?"

"Is it such a shock? We just robbed a museum, did you expect us to hang out as tourists?" I smirked,

"Watch your mouth." She growled and I held up my hands in surrender, not actually scared at all.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet." Everyone (besides Krad and Envy...you know that's annoying to continuously say, from now on 'everyone' automatically doesn't include Krad and Envy unless otherwise specified, get it? Got it? Good.) stared at me in disbelief and I smirked.

"I'm a thief, being quiet comes as second nature to me, I just choose to ignore that constantly because I'm too amazing to keep quiet." I explained and everyone groaned but I just smiled, taking that as an accomplishment.

"Just keep telling yourself that Dark. It's early, we might as well just stay for lunch before heading back to central." Mustang arranged and we all nodded in agreement and walked inside.

The guards still decided to glare at us the entire time we walked in but I ignored them and strutted, yes _strutted_, through the doors towards the food. I personally could care less about food but Dai needs it and what Dai needs, as long as it is somewhat beneficial to me, Dai gets, and that is that.

After a quick meal, which involved me throwing food at Krad and Envy and blaming Ed, we started t head out into the snow, following the path back to the warmth of civilization, I was still kinda (really) iffy on Krad's plans but like I told Dai, all I could do was wait…and hope I didn't die because of it.

**A/N- I'm sorry, I am SO sorry! And this chapter is short too ugh you people must hate me, I'm really really really sorry. I'll try to become more regular with updating this. Once again. I'M SO SORRY! TT^TT **

**Also, to top it off I didn't review because I'm lazy, SORRY!**


End file.
